A Tale of Two Lies
by savethewolves
Summary: Lily Evans in her Seventh and Final Year: Can she keep her darkest secrets? Rated M for a REASON. Not Good at Summaries.
1. Lovely Lily

A Tale of Two Lies

Chapter One: Year Seven

Sitting on the train that was going to take her to her home away from home, to her final year at Hogwarts, seventeen year old Lily Evans was a beautiful woman. Her long red hair had been magically straightened; her emerald bright eyes were accentuated with black mascara wearing eyelashes that seemed to stretch for miles, and a hint of black eyeliner that made her eyes pop. She hadn't yet changed into her school attire, so she was wearing a pair of skinny black jeans, a white sweater and some white furred boots. She was looking nothing short of fantastic.

Her mood brightened at the sight of someone opening the compartment door, her cat, Liam, sitting next to her. His yellow eyes glaring intently at the door; his long black fur sticking everywhere.

"James I think someone already-" came the voice of Remus Lupin, he had changed a lot of the summer. He was more muscular, his brown hair was longer and his blue eyes were deeper. He wasn't extensively thin anymore, either.

"I think you're right" James Potter replied with a smile on his face, "Good morning, Lilykins."

Lily sighed, thoroughly disappointed, "Hello, Potter."

Sirius was right behind the two as James and Remus made to sit down in the compartment without asking, "LILY! How have you been? I missed you over the holidays."

Lily raised her brows questioningly, but a smile appeared, "Is that right, Black?"

Sirius nodding, pulling out a candy bar and taking a large bite, his mouth full and he mumbled, "Would you like a piece of chocolate, Lily?"

Lily eyed him wearily, "What've you done with it?"

Sirius shook his head, "Nothing, promise" he seemed honest enough.

Remus nodded tiredly, "He's being honest. He nicked that candy from a first year who said it was muggle candy. It was a…Knickers bar?"

A giggle escaped from Lily, "A Knickers bar? No, it's a Snickers bar."

A wide grin filled out James' face, Lily's laugh was addictive to him, and she was nothing short of adorable.

"A Snickers bar…" Sirius stated as he took another bite, "Why would they name a candy bar after a laugh?"

Remus shrugged and pulled out a book, deciding to catch up on some book reading he hadn't fully read over the holidays.

Lily rolled her eyes, Sirius thought too much.

"So, what shall we do?" James asked as the door opened and a squeal emitted from Lily and another girl with straight dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"LILY!"

"ALICE!"

Sirius, James and Remus groaned: girl screaming was unnecessary.

"I've missed you so much!" Lily hugged Alice, who was wearing a light wash holed jeans, a lace undershirt and a regular t-shirt with a pair of black and white converse.

Alice sighed, "it's good to see you too" she looked around the compartment and her eyes widened, "Oh my. I hope you two haven't made any death threats yet" she whispered to Lily.

James heard and made a face, "I am not so uncivilized."

Lily smiled, "He's been good."

Alice raised her brows, "No mischief?"

Sirius gasped, a new Snickers bar opened in his hand, a chunk missing. His mouth was disgustingly full again, "No mischief?"

Remus shook his head, "You can be so daft sometimes."

"Your mom is daft" Sirius replied, his ego bruised.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Good one."

James sighed, "You two are you like an old couple."

"You and Lily don't?" Sirius replied smartly, taking another bite of his Snickers bar.

Alice and Lily stared at Sirius.

Lily wasn't mad, just a little uncomfortable.

Alice wanted to laugh, a smile appearing on her face.

James frowned, "No. We argue like hormonal teenagers."

Remus hushed them, "Do you two old ladies mind? I'm trying to read."

"Trying to" Sirius copied in a sing-song voice as he finished his last Snickers bar.

Lily and Alice took a seat and started chattering about their summers.

"Bloody hell" Sirius sighed, "those were delicious."

James' stomach growled, "I'm hungry."

"What an observant you are, Prongs" Remus grinned, despite himself.

James gave a mumble of mockery and turned to find a sandwich in his face, "shit-oh."

"I won't eat it" Lily stated, "You can have it."

"Thank you, Lily" James replied honestly, taking it.

"It's just a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich" she sighed, "but I'm sure it'll settle you for at least until the trolley woman comes" she turned back to Alice who looked just as surprised at Lily's hospitality as James, Sirius and Remus did.

"What?" Lily cried, "What's wrong?"

Alice shook her head, and the vortex of confusion was lifted.

James ate the sandwich, thoroughly enjoying it.

Sirius frowned, "I'm hungry too…"

Remus chuckled, "Too bad."

After Alice and Lily had settled, the two turned towards the three boys, and then Lily piped in.

"Where's Peter?"

James paused and then looked confused, "He should've joined in by now."

Sirius shrugged, "Maybe he's got himself a girl, eh?"

Remus made no response, finding his comment ridiculous.

Sirius frowned, "Remus why are you so mean to me?"

At that moment Remus, Sirius and Alice decided to bicker about Sirius' inability to control himself.

Lily suddenly felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach; her left hand touched her stomach, as if the feeling would go away.

James saw the unease on Lily's face and swallowed the bite he had been working on, "You alright, Lil?"

Lily nodded, "Uhm yeah I think so."

James eyed her, and then whispered, "Are you sure? You look a little ill, your pale."

Lily gave a small laugh, "I always look pale."

James smiled back at her, "No, you look fantastic."

Lily blushed, "Hush."

Unbeknownst to them, the bickering had stopped and their innocent flirting had been caught on by the rest of the group.

James coughed, "Right, sorry."

_Authors Note: The first chapter! Woo! Give me some feedback-that'd be pretty fricken sweet._


	2. Bashing Heads

A Tale of Two Lies

CHAPTER TWO

Lily stared with a smile on her face and then something donned on her face, "OH NO! I'm late!" she pulled out the Head Girl's badge from her pocket and pinned it to her sweater and was about to run out the door when James followed, swearing after her and pulling out something from his wallet.

"James…?"

"I'm Head Boy." His grin was ridiculous; he looked like a little kid. His black hair flopped around his head, his brown eyes a melting pot.

Lily stared, "Oh…okay well then we better get going" she walked out of the compartment, leaving the door open.

James looked back at the group, who all shrugged and told him to hurry up and get out.

Lily rushed to the Head's meeting at the end of the train and made it, "I'm terribly sorry, now, we need to talk about this year's duties and schedules…"

James came stumbling in, and then blushed, shutting the door behind him, and then took his place standing next to her.

He coughed and Lily gave a pointedly, confused look.

"James?"  
He cleared his throat, "I uh just wanted to help."

"Oh" Lily blushed, "Alright well then you can announce schedules? I'll talk about duties."

James smiled, "Alright. Continue."

Lily smiled in return, and then continued her conversation about prefect duties, then gave James his chance to talk.

After, Lily and James excused the prefects. Lily sighed, "I'm sorry James, I sort of just…assumed that you didn't really want to do anything."

James chuckled, "You know Lily, I have changed since fourth year."

Lily sighed, "Right, well…It's been difficult to see that."

James nodded, "Understandably. You've spent most of your time hating me."

Lily frowned, "That doesn't sound fair. I have my reasons."

"Well, you did" James corrected, "I have changed, Lily."

She stared into his eyes, the window to a person's soul. Shocked, she saw honesty, passion, hope.

"James, I still don't like you" Lily replied rather bluntly.

James rolled his eyes, "I didn't ask you if you did, Lils. I said I've changed. I'll have to show you that I have…" he offered the door to her as he turned to leave.

Lily took it, leading the way back to their compartment silently.

James followed, though he felt completely confused by her actions. She was distant, not able to really make a conversation with him.

The train ride back was awkward. Lily left the compartment and didn't come back after she had changed into her school uniform.

"Where is Lily?" James asked, worried.

"She's with her boyfriend" Alice replied, "They started dating at the end of last year, I thought you knew."

James growled, "No. I didn't. Who is it."

Alice frowned, "uhm…" she eyed him suspiciously, "Jared. Jared Manson."

"THAT GUY?!" James roared, "HE'S IN SLYTHERIN!"

Alice flinched, "Excuse me, but I don't appreciate your yelling" she hissed, "No if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Frank." She left with a courteous smile.

His fists were curled, knuckles white and Sirius was a little worried about his mates' temper.

Remus sighed, "James there's nothing you can do about it" he had closed his book and was doing his best to console his best mate.

"HE'S ABUSIVE!" James yelled once more, "I've seen it! He has the mark, Remus! He's tricking her!"

"You can't prove that" Remus replied, "Maybe he's changed for her."

James shook his head, "No. Nobody changes" he got up, "I'm going to go look for him."

"And Lily" Sirius whispered.

"SHUT UP." James hissed before he slammed the compartment door behind him and ran down the halls towards the "Slytherin" Section of the trains. He knocked on the first one, no Lily or Jared. The second, no Lily or Jared. He tried five more compartments before he opened the door and found a very flustered Lily. Her lips were swollen, hair messed and her cheeks were tinged pink. Jared pulled his hand from under her shirt.

"What in the hell is going on here" James hissed.

Jared glared in return, "Excuse me, you seem to be confused. You interrupted US."

Lily stood, fixing her hair and then poked James in the chest, emphasizing each word as she spoke, "JAMES POTTER GET OUT OF MY COMPARTMENT. THIS IS MY BOYFRIEND GET OUT."

James shook his head, "Lily your making a big mistake! I know this guy-he's using you! You're going to get hurt!"

Lily shook her head, "I can't believe you. I thought you had changed but so far you're nothing but a conceded asshole. Get out of my face." She pushed him out of the compartment and slammed it shut in his face and then locked it before James tried to force it open.

James swore and punched the door before he stalked off, glares were being given by Slytherin who had their heads poked out of their compartments. He walked past, not bothering to give them the satisfaction.


	3. Deathly Love

A Tale of Two Lies

CHAPTER THREE

Back in the compartment Lily sighed, "I'm sorry Jared, I didn't know James would be so pathetic" she sat back down, taking her place next to him, snaking her hand up his chest, "now where were we?"

Jared glared, "Lily I don't think you get it. He's going to keep interfering and the longer you do nothing about it, the longer this will happen-"

Lily blinked, "The longer what will happen? I just dealt-"

Jared lifted a hand and smacked her across the face, "Lily you better get your priorities in check before you look so bruised and disgusting that I dump you. Then nobody will want you. You better fix the problem, you dirty mudblood."

Tears ran down Lily's face but she kept her composure as she smacked him back and screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Jared shook his head, a laugh emitting, "Lillian, you just made a sickly mistake." One hand grabbed her should while the other grabbed her throat and he shoved her against the compartment wall, shoving her higher up, "No you look at me, and you look good because, FLOWER, I love you to DEATH." He emphasized, "I wouldn't want to have to beat you forever, it would be a WASTE" he hissed and shoved his knee into her thigh, pinning her effectively against the wall, "NOW- DO AS I SAY AND PULL DOWN YOUR SKIRT" he growled in her ear as he let her slide down the compartment wall, "And unzip my pants."

Lily shook her head, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed.

Jared sighed and pulled out his wand, silencing the rest of the compartment walls so that no sound could emit, and then doing the same to Lily, "I don't like complaining mudbloods" he hissed, "Now, sweetheart, do as I tell you…"

The tears that ran down her face had no effect on the human side that Jared should have had as she forced Lily to pull down her skirt and his pants.

He grinned and put his hand on her cheek, "I love you Flower, I love you to DEATH." He slid his hand down her body, forcing her to cringe, and then shoved his hand up her shirt, and the other using his wand to emit invisible bonds to tie Lily's arms to the wall, then dropped his wand and his other hand slipped downward. Lily tried to kick and scream but nothing came from her mouth, all she could do was cry.

Jared laughed and forced himself into her, causing Lily to cry even harder, she wished James was there. She wish anyone was there to stop what was happening to her. She couldn't believe Jared would go this far. He had been loving to her this summer when she had spent day with him. She had learned to deal with his anger, he had yelled and threatened her before. He had hit her a few times but nothing like this…

Jared continued his business until the train stopped, to which he sighed, "I'm not finished with you, Flower. You'd better come to me when the feast is over." He kissed her forehead, "I love you. Remember that."

He released the bonds from her, letting Lily slump to the floor half naked, sobbing. Her hair a mess, rope burns on her wrists and bruises covering her face and legs.

"Did you hear me, Flower?" Jared hissed, kicking her, "DID YOU HEAR ME?"

Lily nodded, screaming "YES I HEARD YOU!"

Jared grinned, "Good. Oh and-" he turned before he left, "Don't eat too much, you've gotten fatter over the summer."


	4. A Sirius Situation

A Tale of Two Lies

CHAPTER FOUR

Sirius looked at his watch, Lily had been gone for way too long. James wasn't about to go looking for her and Alice was busy with Frank. Remus was trying to catch Peter up on the regular train ride as they couldn't find him. He sighed, and decided to go looking for Lily on his own.

He stalked off, hands in his pockets figuring she was just helping some lonesome first year. Sirius continued down the train, and found one open compartment and heard someone sobbing.

"What the hell?" Sirius whispered, turning the corner only to find a very small, thin, abused looking Lily Evans.

"LILY!" Sirius rushed to her side, on his knees he tried to pull her close to him, to make her feel safe but she pushed him away.

"I SAID YES JARED I SAID YES LET ME GO- PLEASE-" Lily looked up and froze seeing Sirius' very somber face, "Si-Sirius…It's not- It isn't want it looks like. I'm fine. Jared-Jared was just worried about our relationship and-"

"WHAT RELATIONSHIP?" Sirius roared, causing Lily to whimper and slouch away from him, "How long has this been going on Lily? HOW LONG?"

Lily mumbled something.

"Louder, Lily. I can't hear you." Sirius whispered.

"Since Petunia's wedding this summer…" Lily said again.

Sirius growled, shaking his head. He coughed noticing her skirt was push down and Lily made a sound between a cough and sniffle and pulled up, Sirius then picked Lily up even though she did her best to squirm and push him away, "You're going to the infirmary Lily, stop it. You need help. Lily-" he gasped, "Lily your light as a feather…"

She shook her head, "I'm fat. Stop it Sirius. I'm fat."

Sirius glared at the window, he could see a group of Slytherin's eyeing him and shaking their heads, "Lily Evans I thought you were stronger than this." He carried her out of the train to James, Remus and Peter.

James stared at Sirius who was carrying a very small, curled body, "Sirius what're you-LILY!"

Lily flinched.

Sirius handed her over to Lily who dug her nails into his shirt, but he grabbed her hand and made her gently release it.

"Take her. She needs to go to the infirmary. She won't let me take her. Put some sense into that James, she's changed for the worse" Sirius hissed, "I have someone to go find."

Remus' eyes were a black Lily had never seen before; he was trembling like no other, his hands in fists, as he stalked after Sirius.

James looked at the frail body that he held in his grasp. He was angry, beyond angry. He couldn't believe he couldn't see it, the reason she was covered head to toe with clothes when it was a perfectly good day for shorts and a shirt. She was thinner than a post. She needed to eat.

"Lily what happened to you…" He croaked.

She didn't respond, all she could do was breathe, hoping this was all a dream.

James shook his head, "It'll be okay" he whispered, "I'll protect you, from now on. I'll save you, Lilykins."


	5. Infamous Infirmary

A Tale of Two Lies

CHAPTER FIVE

James wasted no time getting Lily to the infirmary to Madam Pomfrey who dropped her tray at the sight of the Head Girl, the girl who all the teachers adored.

"POTTER- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" She screeched.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" James yelled in return, "HER BOYFRIEND DID." He hissed as he set her down on a cotton patients bed, Lily turned away from him and pushed Madam Pomfrey's hand away when she tried to take a better look at Lily's damages.

Lily then shot up and started to get off the bed when James grabbed her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving! Jared said he needed me to meet him after the feast! He'll kill me if I don't-I need- to- go!" Lily growled trying her best to push James out of the way who didn't budge.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and forced Lily back onto the bed, "Miss Evans you aren't permitted to leave the infirmary for two weeks at least. You're on bed rest. You'll be learning to eat again for the looks of it, and you'll need to be treated for the bruises and scratches you have…and other traumas…" she whispered and then walked away.

James hissed, "Other traumas? What did he do to you, Lily?  
Lily shook her head, "Go away, Potter."

"I'm not leaving you, Lily. The last time I did this happened" He growled, "I'm staying here, by your side."

"You'll miss dinner." Lily growled in response.

"No he won't" came the voice of Remus and Sirius who walked in with arm loads of food, Peter trailing behind with goblets of juice.

"Lily" Sirius stated, "Darling, you are hungry. I can see it-" her stomach growled, "and hear it. Here." He handed her a plate with chicken fettuccini alfredo, "I know it's your favorite" he winked.

"How do you know about me, Black" Lily started in a growled but it ended in a whisper, "I'm not hungry."

James rolled his eyes, "Yes you are." He grabbed a fork from Remus' pocket and put it on the plate and handed it to Lily who sighed, "Eat, please, Lily. I'll do anything for you."

Lily looked at her feet. They were stretched to the end of the bed, "Anything?" she whispered.

James nodded taking a seat on a wooden chair and scooting it towards the bed, "Yes. Anything."

Lily picked up the fork and poked her food, "Then get out."

"Nice Try. Anything but leave your side" he sighed, "please eat Lily. I'll get you a kitty?" he offered.

Sirius frowned, "I WANT A KITTY!"

A smile cracked on Lily's face, "a kitty."

Remus guffawed, "Just a KITTY?"

"Lily I'll give you anything" James whispered desperately, "Please. I just want you to trust me; I'll protect you with my life."

Lily was tearing and forced herself to look at her food again but in a low whisper so that on James could hear she said, "Promise me you'll be mine."

James blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Promise that you'll be there when I need you, even when you're mad. Even when I've pushed you over the edges. Promise me you'll be mine to hug and hold so I'll forget the nightmares and fear I have….Promise you'll be there and be mine when I b-break up with J-Jared…"

James slowly lifted her head towards him, using the softest touch he could, "I promise you, with everything I have. I am yours. Always."

Lily put the plate on the side table and jumped out the bed and hugged him tightly, crying.

Sirius and Remus who had been holding their breath finally exhaled and set the rest of the food on an empty trolley nearby. Sirius snuck a crisp from the tray and stifled a giggle as Remus smacked him over the head.

James wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back as she sobbed. Her read hair cascaded around her shoulders and in James face, he smelled her hair and as sick as he felt, he smelled her sweet smell- nothing that could be man made.

"Lily its okay…" James whispered, "I'll protect you. He won't come near you again. I'll die for you."

Lily shook her head, "Please don't say that" she croaked, "I need you here" she pulled back, looking him in the eyes, "I lied."

James frowned, "What?"

"I lied earlier" Lily whispered, tears running down her face, "I do like you. A lot."

James cupped her face, wiping away her tears with his thumbs, "Lily you could have told me you didn't want to see me again and I wouldn't have believed you" he whispered, "I can see right through you" he winked and slowly leaned forward very lightly kissing the top of her nose, making Lily shiver, "I will never purposefully hurt you like that sick bastard did."

Lily nodded and wrapped her arms around James again before Madam Pomfrey came back in with a sickly green paste in a jar with a wooden applicator, "Come now Lily, please sit on the bed. I need you to take your shirt off, do you have an undershirt on?"

Lily nodded but still looked at the boys who seemed to feel awkward, "Uh…" Sirius started, "we'll uh….close the curtain." He waved and they closed it and turned around for extra measure.

James' cheeks tinged, "I told you I wasn't leaving so I'll just close my eyes?" he offered.

Lily shook her head, "I don't have any bruises in those places….under my shirt…"

James winced, realizing the hint towards the other parts of her body, "I'm so sorry…."

Lily ignored it and took off her school vest with a wince, then her ironed white school shirt, revealing a black tank top, which she had to take off as well, revealing her red lacey bra.

James didn't even see the bra; all he saw was the purple, blue and black marks that pocked her ribs, flat stomach, arms and back as he walked around her.

Madam Pomfrey did her best to cover the individual bruises but gave up, deciding it was better just to cover all of her back and her stomach, ribs, sides and arms with the paste, leaving Lily unable to put her shirt on for a couple hours.

James sighed and kissed the top of her nose, deciding that would be the most intimate he would get with her because he didn't want to scare her, "I'll be just outside the curtain, I'll tell Sirius and Remus they need to leave."

Lily shook her head, "No its okay-really- I've worn less in a bathing suit. Please James- I just…I don't want you to leave."

James sighed and pulled the curtain and Sirius sighed, "Lily are you o-OMG!" he covered his eyes.

Remus winced, "Lily- you're covered in the bruise removal paste…."

Lily nodded, ashamedly. James grabbed her plate of food and gave it too her to distract her, "James?"

James instantly turned back to her, "Yes, Lilykins?"

She made a come here motion with her pointer finger and he leaned in and she took a deep breathe and kissed the top of his nose, "thank you… for not….pushing me."

James smiled softly, "It's the least I can do."

Lily smiled for a second and then looked at her food and took another deep breath and exhaled, "I haven't eaten this much food in weeks…"

All three boys winced.

Sirius made a disappointed face, "this is the Lily that could out drink me in sixth year?"

Lily rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him and took a bite of her food and sighed with content, "I-I've been using a potion to puke…" she whispered softly, "I'll never use it again…this tastes so good…" bite after bite she took until the plate was gone and then she blushed, "more….please?"

Sirius grabbed her plate and rushed to get more food on the plate and Remus took a chair and sat on the other side of her, "Lily are you sure you aren't just food binging?"

Lily took another bite, chewed it and swallowed it, "I promise. James won't let me anyways. I'm not addicted to it…Jared put it in my juice and food. I spent 90 percent of my summer with him-it wasn't hard for him to control that…"

Remus sighed, "So keeping food in your stomach for a change is going to be good?"

Lily nodded, "I'm thirsty…" she looked at James.

James instantly stood and grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice, "Here you are Lily, icky-stuff free too!"

Lily smiled in thanks before taking a large gulp and licking her lips, "where is Sirius?"

Sirius returned with a plate of food that had cake, rolls, biscuits, crisps candy and brownies on it.

Lily shook her head, "I can't eat all of that! James help me…" she pouted.

James eyed her, "Are you sure you won't at least try all of them?"

Lily sighed, "Alright I'll try all of them but you have to help me."

"Deal." He replied and grabbed a fork and waited for her to start.

Lily sighed, "These brownies are really good, who made them?"

"Remmy did." Sirius grinned, "he's a baker!"

Remus glared at Sirius, "Hush, dog."

Lily smiled, "Remus I didn't know you could bake."

James grinned, "Among other things."

"You too James, hush."

"But Moony you're so good at it!" Sirius grinned.

Lily hushed them all, "I have to pee."

Sirius winced, "I don't like hearing that."

Lily stuck her tongue out again, "Well I'm going to guess you'll be spending a lot of time with me so get used to it. James….I can pee on my own." She replied as she got up and James offered to help.

James blushed, "That's not what I meant"

"oh…" Lily blushed in return, "sorry" she stretched, "the paste is dry…" she stated.

Remus nodded, "It'll start to sink in now, but it won't be fully done removing your bruises for a couple hours so you'll need to stay…shirtless for a while."

Lily sighed, "Alright…." And she excused herself to right across the room to the bathroom.

James covered his face in his hands and sighed, "I don't know how she does it…"

"She's strong, like you." Sirius replied, "she'll be okay. We'll all just have to keep her occupied."

"Has anyone told Alice?" James asked.

Remus winced, "oops."

James sighed, "Alright, someone has to tell her eventually. She'll know if her best friend is missing."

Sirius nodded, "I have to stay to entertain the lady. James stays because he already said he isn't leaving so….ORANGE!" he said touching the top of his nose.

"Apple?" Lily replied touching her nose as she walked out, "I didn't know you knew this game Sirius."

Remus looked growled, "But I don't want to be it."

"It for what?" Lily asked as she got back into bed and started eating again.

She had honestly not went to the bathroom and only peed. She hadn't puked. It was a good feeling keeping the food in her stomach. She loved it.

"Telling Alice" Remus sighed.

Lily winced.

Sirius clapped, "You're it Remmy! You're it!"

James shook his head and helped Lily eat the food on her plate, he was also hungry. His stomach growled. Lily frowned.

"James you better eat too."

"I am eating Lilykins."

"Get your own plate after."

"Yes, mum."

Lily rolled her eyes.

Remus left to go find Alice, while Sirius grinned and then sat down criss-cross applesauce on the end of Lily's bed to entertain her.


	6. Flying Hearts

A Tale of Two Lies

CHAPTER SIX

Throughout the two weeks of Lily's stay, James never left her side unless he had to go to class. Sirius and Remus brought them all food and they all ate together, keeping Lily happy. When James left to go to classes, Madam Pomfrey was well informed that Jared had been the one to hurt Lily, and he was not allowed to even step into the infirmary. After the first day, Jared hadn't gotten the message. He was furious that he wasn't allowed into the infirmary, and even more furious that he was on the verge of expulsion. He had gotten a letter from the Ministry about his attack on Lily. Dumbledore had said that his brutality against Lily was a purposeful attack on a muggleborn and he could henceforth be under the careful watch of the staff. If he made one more infraction he would be expelled from Hogwarts.

The day Lily was allowed out of the infirmary, James was at her side. It was a Saturday, classes were off and she was allowed to walk freely around the grounds since she had healed so quickly.

Lily sighed, "I'm scared James…" she looked at him, the worry burning in her emerald eyes.

James nodded, "I'll keep you safe. I promised. Besides, Sirius and Remus are outside the doors" he smiled, "We're all going outside!"

Lily smiled, "Alright but did you bring me a coat? The skirt Alice brought me wasn't exactly the best idea…"

"You're wearing tight things!" James replied, "And Yes I did." He grabbed her coat from the hanger nearby and handed it to her as he walked her out of the infirmary.

"How much have I missed?" Lily asked as she walked out of the infirmary. Remus had been promised not to tell Lily what had been going on in classes by Albus Dumbledore because they all knew it would be best if she was fully excused from them all on her return.

James rolled his yes, "Nothing important, Lilykins." He promised as he opened the doors. Sirius and Remus were waiting as said.

Sirius grinned and practically jumped on Lily in excitement, "LILY!" he screeched like a girl, "I've missed you!"

Lily laughed, "Sirius I saw you this morning."

James wrapped an arm around her protectively but loosely, for fear that Lily will pull away.

Sirius shrugged, "So…I can't miss you?" he pouted.

Lily sighed, "Of course you can" she smiled, "Just after a lot longer".

Sirius pouted again, "Fine…."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Alright, let's go. Now, we were all able to keep your release date from Not-so-Man-son so he doesn't know you're free today. We're going outside to fly."

Lily paused, "To what."

"To fly" Sirius replied, a childish grin on his face, "Come now, Lily. You can't say you've never been on a broom."

Lily bit her lip, "not since first year."

James groaned, "Lily you aren't afraid of heights are you?"

She shook her head, "No. Just brooms."

Remus eyed her, "Uhuh. Sure."

Lily sighed and followed the boys out on to the pitch. She was used to be in the stands, not the air.

Apparently the boys had had this planned for a while because their brooms were already laid out on the grass. Lily groaned outwardly.

James laughed, "Come on, I'll hold on to you."

Lily stared, "Fine. But if I fall, I blame you."

"Good. You should." James replied, he readied the broom and told Lily to get on it first, then he followed.

The broom slowly started to rise in the air and Lily squealed, "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Lily you aren't even a foot abo-now you are" James chuckled, "You'll be alright, I promise." He twisted his arms around her torso to grab the front of the broom to fly them around.

Sirius laughed evilly, "I HAVE AN IDEA!" he said in a sing-song voice.

Lily groaned again, "NO!"

Remus raised a brow, "I'm in. What is it?"

Sirius grinned, "Well, I think we should play a game."

Lily glared, she doesn't like losing at anything. Sirius knew that.

Sirius continued, "I think the person, or persons" he looked at Lily and James, "Who fly the highest, the fastest, win. The loser has to pay for Butterbeer when we go to Hogsmeade today."

Remus and James agreed while Lily blanched, "WHAT!"  
James looked confused, "What, what?"

"We're going to Hogsmeade today? And since when did I agree to flying high and fast?" Lily asked, worried.

"First off, Yes. It was supposed to be a SURPRISE!" James growled, "Secondly, I did. You'll be fine." He kissed the back of her head, "Promise."

Lily sighed; "Fine…" his kisses were always so gentle, different from Jared's. They were full of…love. Compassion.

James smiled, "It's a go!"

Sirius grinned and all of a sudden, the race was on. Lily screamed before she realized what was happening. James was winning. Sirius was on his tail and Remus was just about to pass them before Lily found the urge to win. She touched the handle of the broom and they jerked forward.

"Woah…" James said unexpectedly, "Lily did you feel that?"  
"I did it!" Lily replied excitedly, "We're winning!"

James laughed, "Yes we are."

Lily continued to force the broom as fast as it could, till the point that they were yards ahead of Sirius and Remus.

Lily screamed triumphantly, "WE WON! WE WON JAMES WE WON!" she turned towards him and without even thinking she kissed him on the lips.

James paused, his eyes closed and he didn't move, knowing that if he did that he would probably try to deepen it.

Even though the kiss wasn't spectacularly attractive, it was cute and Lily pulled away, blushing.

"Uh…I- I'm sorry James…I was just so excited…" Lily started.

James shook his head, "Lily its fine…I….I enjoyed it." He blushed back.

Lily smiled, "Really?"

"Really" James replied, "You know I love you."

Lily paused, "I'm glad you didn't….push it."

"I wouldn't ever" he replied.

"Thank you…" Lily leaned in again, and this time, James leaned with her, and they shared the kiss.

Sirius caught up first and Remus after him, Sirius hushed him and pointed.

Remus gave a soft sigh, "I hope he didn't push her."

Sirius shook his head, "Lily would have done something by now. Look how cute that is…aww she's smiling!"

James and Lily broke apart, he smiled at her and Lily looked down at the broom before looking back up at him and saying, "I love you too."


	7. Blonde Beradement

CHAPTER SEVEN

Sirius stomach growled, "I'm hungry" he whined.

Remus chuckled, "You're hungry all the time."

"I don't think so" Sirius frowned.

James rolled his eyes, "Will you blokes shut it."

Remus laughed, "Are you still waiting for Lily?"

Lily had been released to classes and was trying her best to catch up on the information she had missed in her time at the hospital. James was going to give himself grey hairs from worrying about her so much. Lily was walking down the hallways from her last class, which she had stayed afterwards with Professor Slughorn in order to catch up in Potions. She grabbed her notebooks and packed her things into her backpack and said goodbye to the Professor and walked out of the dungeons. Lily had done her best to keep to the school dress code but her uniform still didn't fit, she was too small. Lily was dressed in black track pants, uniform shoes and a smaller vest and white shirt with a tie that she barrowed from Alice when she was a second year. She managed her way back up the stairs and was in the Main Hallway when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello, Flower" he sneered, causing chills to run up and down Lily's spine, "I didn't know you were out of the infirmary."

Lily's emerald eyes bugged wide and she did her best to keep her composure as she felt him slide his hand around her waist to her front and kiss her neck. She held her breath.

"I missed you…" He hissed and forcefully spun her around, "What's this I hear about you and Potter kissing?" he growled.

Lily suddenly felt all the power she had been told to use by James, Sirius and Remus rise in her. She grabbed her wand from her pocket and pointed it at Jared's throat, "You get the hell away from me. I'm no longer your girlfriend. I don't want you to touch me. Ever, ever again. You ever come near me again and I will personally castrate you and let you bleed to death."

Jared laughed, "You, Flower, are funny. I believe I mistakenly heard you say that you are no longer dating me."

"You heard right, Jared." Lily hissed, "Now get the hell away from me before I make you a eunuch."

Jared laughed at her, "Flower, quit making promises you can't keep. You'll BREAK my heart." He hissed.

"You'll be breaking alright…" Came a hiss.

Lily's eyes widened as she saw a wand stick the back of Jared's neck and James came from the shadows, "Now, Manson, if you'd like to keep your balls, slowly, carefully, inch yourself away from MY GIRLFRIEND." He growled.

Jared laughed cynically, but lowered his hands and inched away while both Lily and James eyed his suspiciously. He slinked off into the shadows and all that was left was an eerie cackle from the distance.

Lily let out a held breath and crumbled into James' arms crying, "I was so scared…"

James said nothing. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, keeping her as close to him as possible, not believing that that bastard had snuck up on her.

But then, at the worst timing possible, someone screamed, "JAMIE!"

Lily looked up, her make-up smeared as she caught site of a curly haired blonde with blue navy blue eye shadow, black lip liner and very red lips come up and tap James on the shoulder, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she screeched, "Jamie, I just talked to you" she sighed, "Remember? We were supposed to meet at the Broom Cupboard on the Ravenclaw stairway!" she popped her gum, one hand on her red jean mini skirt showing off pale legs and a black tank top with black flats, "come ON JAMIE!" she grabbed his shoulder, pulling him towards her.

"Excuse me?" Lily croaked, "What do you mean a MEETING?"

James eyes bugged, "Nothing- It's nothing, Lilly. She's confused- I was-Sirius was making a joke and she took it seriously and I-"

Lily sucked in an a breath that caught in her throat, the icy air fueled her next action. She punched him in the stomach, "I can't believe you James Potter" she hiccupped as she tried to hold back her tears, "I thought you were better than this, I was wrong. I don't love you." She grabbed her things and turned and ran up the stairway.

James watched her leave in self-disappointment, anger, hatred and confusion. He turned, "BECKY YOU BLONDE BIMBO!" he yelled, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! Sirius was MAKING A JOKE!" he roared, "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! Get out of my face before I pull points from the Hufflepuff scores for loitering." He growled, "GO!"

Becky stuck out her lip, "Fine" she pouted and slapped him, "Who needs you anyway? Potter, I always knew you were gay. Look at Evans, she had the figure of a BOY! Is she well equipped? I bet she is." She hissed, "Enjoy your gay-parade."

James growled and ran up the stairs after Lily, he did his best to beat her before she got to the Gryffindor Common Room but by the time he got there, he realized Lily was not there.

"Where is she?" James said out of breath, "Where is Lily?"

Remus raised a brow, he was playing a game of exploding snap with Sirius, and Sirius was losing. The eye brows that should be on his face were not a singing bit of smoke, "I haven't seen her since noon."

"FUCKER!" James hissed in anger.

Remus frowned, "Hey now."

"NOT YOU!" James growled as he paced the common room, anyone under fifth year took their leave.

Sirius suddenly piped in, "Have you checked the Head's Common Room?" He threw down his next card and squeaked before the cards exploded again.

"Duh" Remus responded before laughing, "Good Job, Padfoot."

"That was the only card I had left…" he whined.

Remus looked up to tell James to look for her in the library but he was gone, the portrait door swinging and he heard screams of retort in response from the portrait.

James did his best to run to the Head's room before Lily locked the door; she did that when she got mad at him. He reached the gargoyle who chuckled and shook his head, "A mistake of big proportions you have made, Son."

James glared, "Bugwart" he hissed the password, "JUST OEPN ALREADY!"

"My my, grouchy you are" The gargoyle jumped aside allowing James to walk through the passage to the door, he stopped at the wooden door which had metal spikes flat against the right side, the handle on the left. He turned it but the door did not open, "Shit." He rapped on the door for a good ten minutes; the door still did not open. He sighed, and then pulled out his wand, "Alohamora". The door clicked and unlocked and he pushed the door open.

"GET OUT YOU LYIN BASTARD!" Lily screamed from her room, "GET OUT!"

James sighed, "Lily I live here." He replied through her door, "I sleep here."

There was a pause, "Go sleep with Sirius. He needs some attention" she hissed, "Get out. I don't want to see you."

James rolled his eyes, "You aren't" she was acting like a two year old, "Lily come on. I want to explain myself."

The door flung open and he saw a vase zooming towards him in just enough time to duck and watch it crash to the floor, "PICK UP THE MESS!" she yelled before slamming the door and locking it once more, "GO AWAY"

"Damnit…." He whispered and pointed his wand at the mess on the wooden flooring, "Reparo…"

_A/N: I just want to clarify that I'm not against gay people. That's just a representation of a Character and I accept all peopls =) Btw, I own nothing but the plot line._


	8. Snarky Snape

Chapter Eight

Weeks passed since Lily had thrown the vase at James. James did his best to talk to her on a regular basis. She was still not talking to him. The most she said was pass the something. He was starting to lose hope, it was December and though the school was beginning to be decorated with Christmas cheer, he was full of melancholy. Remus was getting irritated because when his "furry little problem" came around, James wasn't willing to keep a fight up very long, which kept Remus agitated and aggressive towards Sirius, who ended up with most of the injuries.

Along with James being behind in his friend duties, he was lacking in homework and classroom attention span.

"Potter- could you please tell me the anecdote for a banshee?" Came his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Thatcher.

James, who had been staring outside at the snow falling on the grounds outside, shook his head out of the daze and looked up, "Sorry?"

"What is the anecdote for a banshee?" Professor Thatcher repeated with a sigh.

"I've never talked to one, sorry…" James replied absentmindedly. He earned a chuckle from the class and a disapproving glare from Lily, to which he ignored.

Remus raised his hand and by the time he had started to talk, James was staring back out the window. He knew winter was Lily's favorite season. He imagined her laughing; playing in the snow with her soaking wet auburn hair glistening with the cold nipping her cheeks and nose, accentuating the few freckles she had on her heart shaped face.

The bells chimed outside, signaling the end of classes. James sighed, gathered his things and shoved them in his bag before standing and tugging at his tie, which was constricting his air pipes.

Sirius came up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder, "That was cute, Prongs."

"Shove off…" James pushed him, giving a small smile.

"Are you guys prepared for tonight?" Remus asked sheepishly. Even though Sirius and James had been there for him during his transformations since third year, he felt like every time he asked he was taking advantage of them. He felt rude, pushy, like he depended on them too much.

James nodded, full out of his trance from before, "Always, Moony" he gave Remus a wide grin and wrapped an arm around his neck, "Nothing to worry about mate. We got you covered."

Remus grinned broadly, though he felt his muscles contract in pain as his stomach wretched in pain. He let out a low, guttural growl that started at the pit of his stomach and he bent to keep himself from seizing in pain.

James and Sirius looked at each other and both picked him up by Remus' arms and took him to the infirmary. They explained to Madam Pomfrey that Remus had told them he thinks he ate something bad (a lie they knew full well) and left to the Gryffindor common room to prepare for tonight, which would undoubtedly be a long one.

Sirius was checking over the Marauders Map when he came across an illuminated light that James had made especially for Lily standing next to a pink mark that was Severus Snape, he frowned, "James- Lily is talking to Snivellus."

James shrugged, "The most he's going to do is call her a mudblood. I think she can handle it."

"I guess mate…" Sirius replied as he continued on to check the secret passageways. He made sure they were clear and open for them to sneak under the Invisibility Cloak that night before stowing it away in the mouth of the Whomping Willow so they could shift forms.

"Have you talked to Wormy?" James asked as he checked one of his most recent scars that Remus had given him. Both Sirius and James lied to Remus when it came to their injuries, they forbade him from knowing how much they physically hurt them, for fear he would not let them join him.

Sirius shook his head, "No but he told me a couple of days ago that he would meet us at the Willow."

James didn't push the matter further. Peter had been distancing himself from the rest of the ground more recently and he wasn't quite sure why but he was sure that he's just been busy keeping up his grades.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily had been walking down the halls when she met up with Severus, whose eyes widen and he grabbed her arm, "Lily, I have something I need to tell you."

Lily raised a brow, jerking her arm from his grasp, "It better be important…" she sighed.

"It is" Severus nodded, he dropped both his hands to his sides after running a hand through his greasy hair, "Remus Lupin is a werewolf. I've been following where he goes for the past three months and I can't believe I didn't see it before! He's a werewolf Lily! And Potter and Black and animagi! Potter's form is a stag and Black's is a mangy mutt…Lily you have to believe me this is going to get them expelled!"

Lily listened intently, until the last part. She frowned, "Severus I really think you need to place your priorities in other places. I'm sure all you saw was an illusion." She rolled her eyes and started to walk away when Severus shouted after her.

"I'll show you Lily Evans! I'll show you!"

Lily ignored him and continued on. She walked to the library, knowing it would be easier to avoid James there. She was still harboring the same amount of anger she had for him the first day they fought. She dropped her bag on a nearby table and spread out her books in front of her and then grabbed a quill and scroll and started her essay on Werewolves that she had been specifically assigned to do by Professor Thatcher.

Over time, as she began to write her essay, she starting to think about what Severus had said. She thought about the times Remus was gone, and realized he hadn't been to lunch today. She pulled out her scheduler, and tonight was full moon. She chewed on the tip of her quill pen, realizing that Severus could be right. By the time she finished her essay, she was sure of it, but it was too late, she heard a blood curdling scream and a howl from outside through the stained glass window and hustled to gather her things, "What could have happened?"

_A/N: Yes, there is another chapter coming soon. I just thought I would tease you a little bit._


	9. Whomping Worries

Chapter Nine

The stag shook his antlers in defense towards the massive werewolf that attempted to claw at his chest. The werewolf growled, his three inch claws scrapping at whatever he could get. Surprised, the werewolf gave a small howl as he was knocked to the ground by a rather large black dog.

The Stag stomped the ground, snorting before running after the werewolf and dog that had begun gallivanting up the stairs of the Shrieking Shack. The sound of paintings crashing to the ground and wallpaper tearing was heard followed by the unmistakable growl of an irascible black dog.

It had been two hours since Remus had been released into the Shrieking Shack at 10 that night to transform and he had been waiting for James, Sirius and Peter at the entrance of the Whomping Willow when they finally entered, Peter first in his rat form before he carefully shirked his way through the sudden collide of bodies that met at the entrance. A mess of growling, barking and snorting.

Hours had passed and Remus was finally starting to calm down before Sirius' ear perked just before a guttural hiss was emitted from Remus. James looked at Sirius who nudged towards the door downstairs. James' eyes widened before he raced Remus down the stairs, doing his best to pin him to the ground with his antlers.

Sirius rushed through them, panting heavily as his paws pounded down the steps to see who had unwittingly walked into the entrance of a deathtrap. The greasy hair was unmistakable. He growled and barked and nipped in warning but before he could shove Severus out of the entrance Remus was leaping down the stairs, crashing through hallways, his jaws wide and prepped to bite, saliva leaking through his sharp, long ivories. Sirius did his best to bark and catch Remus' attention before he did the unthinkable before James bounded out of nowhere and jumped into Remus' bite.

Severus, who had watched the whole thing, after realizing a beast of a good 800 pounds, was bounding after him, through a small window his arms had made in defense swore, "What the fuck was that?"

Sirius then jumped on top Remus, biting and trying to rip at his scruff, jabbing his smaller teeth into the space between Remus' shoulder blades, which forced Remus to release his death bite on James who shivered, bleeding from a puncture hole in his rib cage. He snorted, dizzy from the sudden loss of blood before gathering himself on his nimble stilts and running towards Severus, his antlers to the ground, forcing Severus to turn around and run through the entrance.

Peter had made it down in just enough time to freezing the Whomping Willow so that Severus would be released free of pain before close the door and looking at the sight before him. James was still bleeding profusely and Remus, who had been scrapping on the ground with Sirius, froze with the scent of blood. He licked his chops and kicked Sirius off with his right back leg, who was launched into a back wall and knocked unconscious.

He then launched himself for another attack, suddenly full of a blood thirsty hunger before he was forced into a seizing pain. Sirius blinked his eyes open towards a window that was beginning to force some sunlight through, he whined before wobbling to his feet. Realizing he had a couple broken ribs he winced and did his best to shove the pain aside so that he could escape with James and Peter so that Remus never saw the damages he imposed on his best friends, and because Madam Pomfrey would be on her way to pick Remus up soon.

After freezing the Whomping Willow for his mates, James and Sirius crawled through the entrance in human form.

James was holding the puncture wound he had in his rib cage to with a hand, trying to stop the bleeding and Sirius was doing his best not to move when Peter transformed back into human form as well. They had thought they were home free when a small scream was heard making all three heads snap up.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Lily screamed as she ran towards James who was covered in blood. He tried his best to focus, his blood loss was starting to effect him.

"Lily?" he managed, "What're you doing here?"

Lily shook her head, "What are YOU doing here? All three of you!"

Peter couldn't manage any words, Lily scared him.

Sirius growled through the pain, "We're having a toss, Lily. Shove off."

"A toss?" Lily hissed, "A TOSS? JAMES IS BLEEDING!" she screamed.

Sirius nodded, "And if you keep holding us up we can't go to the infirmary."

"The infirmary is already here" Came an angry, infuriated hiss.

James took his leave by passing out and Lily screamed again, her hands immediately touching his cold and clammy face as she knelt to the ground.

Sirius looked up, "What's going on Madam PomPom?" he winced. Even in the most unimaginable pain, Sirius managed to keep his composure around teachers. It was incredible.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and was about to scold all three boys before the new Head Master appeared followed by a very pale Severus Snape.

"Albus!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked, "These boys need care immediately!"

Albus nodded, "There's been a major interference tonight, Madam Pomfrey. Please escort Misters Black and Potter to the Hospital Wing at once. Lily, please come with me. Along with Mr. Pettigrew." He eyed them through half moon spectacles. His bright blue eyes were entrancing.

James and Sirius were rushed the hospital wing on stretches that zoomed through the night sky while Madam Pomfrey pulled a Portkey from her pocket that transported her to the Hospital Wing immediately.

Tears were running down her face as she followed Albus Dumbledore to the castle, "Sir- Professor Dumbledore I just got here I don't know what's going on- Please- I need to see James…Please…"

Albus shook his head, "As soon as I'm done, Lily…" he whispered, "I promise. But for now this is of the utmost importance."

Lily pouted, tears streaming down her face as she followed him. Severus trailed behind.

Back at the Hospital Wing, James was attached to a blood transfusion machine and was slowly starting to retain his natural color back; the puncture wound in his chest cavity was slowly healing itself thanks to Madam Pomfrey's healing paste. James was still unconscious and Sirius watched his best mate carefully and the full realization that he had almost lost his best mate, his brother, his family, tonight dawned on him. Full emotion overcame him and he did his best not to cry.

Madam Pomfrey bustled in, forcing a pain potion down Sirius' throat that tasted like acid and told him to take his shirt off, a lazy grin appeared on Sirius' face, "PomPom I would at least like a first date…."

Madam Pomfrey blushed with a sinister glare before shrieking, "Mister Black remove off your shirt! NOW!"

Sirius chuckled and forced his shirt off with a wince but gasped and clutched the edge of the cot when Madam Pomfrey started to tightly wrap him in a bandage to keep his ribs from setting wrong, "Mister Black you'll have to heal the muggle way, those breaks are full and I can't just pop them back together…"

Sirius shrugged, remembering that he couldn't move and then winced, "S'alright PomPom." His gaze looked over towards Jams who had been treated first, rightfully.

Madam Pomfrey frowned, "He'll be fine, Mister Black. He'll need lost of fluids and recovery time though I'm afraid."

Sirius didn't say anything, he slowly lowered himself onto his back and was overcome by a needed sleep from the pain potion.

Back at Dumbledore's office, Lily listened as Albus told Severus to tell his story, to which Lily sobbed even hard. Severus rolled his eyes, causing her to cry even more.

Albus looked to Lily, "Now, Miss Evans. Since Mister Potter had undoubtedly saved Severus' life, we must however, move to the fact that they have broken several laws."

Lily sniffled, trying to receive her composure.

"The Marauders" He started, "Were trying to keep Mister Lupin company, I'm sure. Keeping him busy and occupied is the best way to keep a werewolf from being to aggressive is by other animals. But this cannot be their deciding factor to keep them from spending time in Azkaban."

Lily let out a small sob and Albus handed her a box of tissues.

"The deciding factor will be this. You two" he pointed to Severus and Lily, "Must promise to keep this a secret."

Severus mouth dropped, "You can't be serious, Professor!"

"I am and I'm not in many of sorts" he replied, his eyes glimmering with a childish sparkle.

Lily choked out laugh, "Clever."

Severus growled, "I'm not keeping this a secret! Professor you have a dangerous animal running around at Hogwarts! You can't keep this under wraps!"

"Actually" Professor Albus started, "I can. Remus Lupin is a known werewolf to the Ministry of Magic and they have given me full consent to allow him here as a student. I can do what I want."

Severus threw his arms in the air, "This is ridiculous!"

Lily stood, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? Like this has anything to do with you!" she yelled, "All you want is attention! That's it! You will benefit nothing from this but attention! Just stick to the damn secret you befuddled buffoon!" she screamed at him.

Severus shrunk back, "You're sticking to the secret too? What's wrong with you Evans? Have you no sanity? Lupin is going to kill someone!"

While tears continued to stream down her face, "Oh and you think telling everyone about someone who has once a month problem will cure everything?" she asked as she flung the tissue box around, "No! It will cause nothing but problems! I understand why James and Sirius and Peter did this for Remus now. Because people like you are absolutely nutters!" she stalked towards Severus with the tissue box facing him, she shoved it into his chest to emphasize every word she said, "If you ever, ever speak of his ever again, written or by word I will promise you the most embarrassment that you have ever endured" she hissed, "Do you fully understand, Severus Snape?"

Snape gulped, "Yes. Yes I do."

"Good." Lily gulped before setting the tissue box back on Albus' desk, "Now, Professor, if you'll excuse me, I have someone I need to attend to."

Albus lifted a hand towards the door, "Now, Severus. We must have our own conversation about your loyalties…"

Lily ran towards the Hospital Wing, the wind drying the tears against her face as she shoved the giant infirmary doors open. She rushed down the hall until she found to enclosed beds. She crept towards them, slowly pulling back the drapes to find Sirius. She sighed but walked towards him. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey Lilykins" he said groggily, "How's my favorite redhead?"

Lily sniffled, "Terrible…I'm a terrible person, Sirius."

Sirius chuckled and shoved himself into a sitting position, "No you aren't Lily. He still loves you."

Lily shook her head, "No I'm a terrible person…This wouldn't have happened if I had just believed Severus in the first place…"

Sirius gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

Lily's lip trembled and she fumbled with Sirius' sheets as she told the story. After she was finished, Sirius whistled, "Lilykins you're still my favorite redhead. You didn't know that was what he was going to do…" he whispered softly, "you need to go see James. He should be perking up soon…He'll make you feel better." He winked, "POMPOM!" he yelled.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling in, "What is it, Mister Black?" she huffed, "Hello, Miss Evans."

"Hello, Madam Pomfrey."

"I'm thirsty…" Sirius whimpered.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "I'll be right back, Mister Black."

"I love being here" Sirius whispered, "PomPom waits on me!"

Lily rolled her eyes before looking back at Sirius' sheets, a new tear rolling down her cheeks.

Sirius took his finger and lifted her chin and kissed her forehead, "Don't tell James I did that. He'd kill me. Secondly, I know…" he whispered, "We both almost lost him…"

Lily nodded, her lip trembled again, "I was so scared…"

"So was I, Lily. So was I…" he whispered. The same hand that had lifted her chin went to her right arm, "He's okay though…Go see him" Sirius' grey eyes bore through her soul, "I know you love him, Lily. Go see him" he playfully pushed her off his bed, "Now, get off. You're hogging the bed." He chuckled.

Lily shook her head, a small smile on her face before she went to see James.

_A/N: Woo! 2,205 words! That's SEVEN PAGES worth of a chapter on Microsoft Word =) I'm pretty proud of this chapter. I liked the way it turned out. A new chapter to come around soon. _


	10. CLUSTER

**Authors Note: WARNING: This chapter is hella mooshy and the F-Bomb is dropped a lot. Happy reading. Please review!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Ten

Lily crossed to the other side of the room where James' cot was hidden from view with draperies. She stopped and stared at the white almost see through curtains and took a deep breathe before pulling them aside and peeking through, finding James sleeping, snoring.

She smiled and closed the curtains behind her, then tip toed towards the left side of his cot, pulling the metal railing down and running her hand through his wildly unruly hair and kissed his forehead. She took a seat on a tall chair and watched him sleep for a couple minutes.

James was so peaceful in his sleep. He stirred once or twice in his sleep, most likely dreaming, but then returned to a relaxed face. Once or twice he muttered Lily's name, which caused her concern. She wished that she could know what he was dreaming about when he started to smack his lips, his eyes fluttering open.

Startled when he saw a blurry vision of someone starring at him, he reached for his glasses on the nightstand next to the bed, but when he couldn't reach them he grumbled, "Blurry vision of someone can you please grab my glasses for me?"

Lily smiled, picking them up and gently setting them on his face, "Hello."

A slow smile appeared on his face as Lily came into view, "Hi"

Lily's emerald eyes glassed over as tears formed at their bottoms, an awkward silence started as she looked at her fingers in her lap that were fiddling with a loose string in her jeans.

James forced himself to sit up on the bed forcing himself not to make any bodily recognition to the pain that shot through his chest as he did so, "Lily…please…let me explain what happened…"

Lily shook her head, "I know what happened, Severus told Albus…"

"No I'm not talking about last night I'm-WHAT?"

Lily nodded but sensing his anger hushed him, "No-James it's okay- we fixed everything, it's alright!" she whispered, "You guys aren't and trouble and Remus is staying here. Severus is forced into secrecy and the Ministry isn't being informed" she rushed as she saw James' hands curl into fists.

James slowly started to relax, "Are you sure?" his jaw was tight and his lips barely moved.

"Yes, I'm sure." Lily whispered, "please calm down…you don't have enough blood in your system to raise your blood pressure like that…"

James rolled his eyes, obviously still angry, but he did his best to calm down, "Lily…" he started but stopped, looking towards the draperies.

"What?" Lily asked earnestly.

"I" James sighed, "Lily I love you. I would never, ever, cheat on you when I've waited so long to be with you. You have to believe me- Sirius played a prank on Becky. She's wanted to be with me since she's grown boobs" he growled once more and he continued on, "Furthermore, I told her to back off. From what I heard, she got the point. She's moved on. Lily-you have to believe me…" he whispered, leaning towards her, "Please."

Lily bit her lip, "James…I believe you, but I-I can't go out with you…"

"Why the hell not?" James asked desperately, "Lily-I-I thought you loved me…"

Tears stung at her eyes, "I do! But…I'm not…I'm not in love you…"

James stared at her, his heart felt like it was going to implode in his chest, "But Lily-I don't understand…"

The tears that had flown freely earlier, were now gushing down like rain, "I can't- I can't love you James…I'm scared. I'm scared that more things with Becky will happen and we're get into more fights. I'm just too jealous to be with someone like you. You're so charismatic and handsome and I can't. I just can't. I love you James but I can't be in love with you…" she whispered, sobs started to wrack her body, "I'm so sorry…" Lily got up to leave but James grabbed her arm just in time.

"Lily please stay with me" he croaked, "please…"

She stared at him, mascara blackened tears falling down her cheeks, and then nodded, "Fine" she took her seat once more, "James….you have no idea how much it hurts me.."

James glared at her, "Hurts you?" he croaked, "Lily I've loved you since fourth year. I know you from the inside out. I know when you're hurting, even when you don't say so. I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it, like you're a part of me. Because you ARE Lily! And when you gave me a chance I couldn't believe it…After you had dealt with….Manson…" he hissed, "You gave me a chance and put my heart and soul into you…Lily you can't leave me now…You have me. Hook line and sinker" whispered, looking straight into her glossy emerald eyes.

Lily said nothing but let her head fall into her hands and cry even harder.

"DAMNIT LILY!" he yelled and tore his glasses off of his head and threw them on the ground, needing something to throw.

Lily watched them shatter on the ground, "Why did you do that?" she sniffled, "Now you can't see anything…you're blind as a bat without those."

"I don't want to see anything right now, Evans." He hissed.

Lily froze, "Excuse me?" suddenly anger started to raise in her, since when was she Evans again?

"I SAID, EVANS, that I don't want to see anything right now, EVANS!" James yelled.

Lily stood, angry tears rolled down her eyes, "Don't want to see anything, huh? But can you feel this?" she asked and slapped him, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOVE YOU!" she cried and walked out of the draperies.

"What the fuck did you do, Prongs?" Sirius roared, "YOU JUST LOST YOUR FUTURE WIFE!"

"FUCK OFF SIRIUS!" James yelled back, "I'm not in the mood."

"Apparent-fuckin-ly you dipshit because you just screwed up the best woman you'll ever be with in your entire life" Sirius replied and he forced himself to stand ignoring the pain that seared through his chest, "Were you dropped on your head as runt James? You've waited for her for years and you're letting her just walk out of your life like a bogey-faced banshee? Maybe she doesn't deserve you. I thought you were better than that. Actually, you know what. I want her. I'll fix her. She's better than a sister to me. She's now MY GIRLFRIEND!" Sirius roared, knowing full well what he was doing. He was going to force James into being possessive of Lily. Force him into caring about her again.

James launched out of bed and punched Sirius in the face, "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND YOU MANGY MUTT!"

Sirius touched his face, licking his lip that was now split and swollen, "You going to go get her back?" he growled.

James nodded, "FUCK YEAH I AM. STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Sirius nodded, "Good. Go get'er tiger" he replied and went to sit back down on his best, taking a large gulp of his pain potion, "Damn wanker."

James pulled the transfusion needles from his arms and ran out the door after Lily, knowing that she was going to be even more pissed at him for coming after her in such a state but didn't care.

"LILY!" he yelled, feeling the energy ebb away from him, "LILLIAN KIANA EVANS!" he screamed, and he heard something drop around the corner and down the hall, and then the clicks of her favorite black suede boots.

"JAMES HARRY POTTER!" She screamed back, tears rolling down her eyes, "GET BACK IN THE HOSPITAL WING BEFORE YOU PASS OUT AGAIN!"

James shook his head and when she reached him, pulled her to his chest, "Lily I don't care if you're my wife, my fiancée, my girlfriend or best friend. I want- need you in my life. Please- don't leave me hanging. I love you too much to let you go. If you can tell me, looking me in the eye, that you don't have the same feeling for me, or at least aren't beginning to, I won't ever tell you I love you again. Please…"

Lily stared, mouth agape as he held on to her wrists staring into her eyes, "I-" she was overwhelmed, she did love him, she was falling in love with him, but she can't handle this. She needed time to recuperate. She almost lost him. She can't go through this again, "James…" she started and watched as she said nothing, the color draining from his face, "I do love you…I'm-I'm falling in love you but…but I'm scared."

James heart was slowly putting itself back together, "Please Lily- I just punched my best mate for saying he was going to take you from me. Please- I can't lose two people in one hour. I'm begging you. One more chance."

"I don't know if I can" Lily sniffled, "I almost lost you…I can't go through that again" her knees started to crumble and she let her head fall against James' chest, "I can't go through that…I was so scared."

James wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head, "Lily I promise you that I will never, ever make you go through that again. Reconsider, Lily. Once more chance" he was beginning to feel the dizzy feeling again, and he was starting to wonder how he made it out here without bumping into something with his glasses broken and on the floor.

Lily bit her lip, "How did you even make it out here anyway?" she said, as if she were reading his mind.

James choked out a laugh, "I followed my heart…"

A small smile played on her dried lips and she licked them, "You promise?" she choked finally.

James nodded, "I promise Lily. I'll never make you feel like that again."

Lily nodded back, looking down and then putting his hands on his cheeks and forcing his lips to his, causing him to groan outwardly. She kissed him passionately, "then you better not screw up your last chance, James Potter." She whispered.

With the last bit of his energy, James picked her up and flung her around and kissed her again, "I love you so much."

"I love you too…" Lily whispered and then she stared at him, "James- James are you okay?" she looked behind him, "MERLIN! You aren't attached to your transfusion machines! Damn it James are you trying to kill yourself?"

"It was my back up plan if you told me no one more time" James replied dizzily, "can we go back to my cot now?"

Lily didn't laugh; she shoved him back into the infirmary and onto his cot, calling Madam Pomfrey to shove the needles back into his arms. She then watched as the color returned back into his arms, then slowly back into his face.

Lily sighed, "You'll be the death of me"

James stared at her, a scared look on his face, "I hope not" he replied.

"Why not?" A smile snaked its way onto her lips.

"Because then I'll be sleeping alone…" he whispered, a pout appearing.

Lily shook her head and then felt herself being pulled onto the cot by James who wrapped his arms around her while he lay down, "Nappy time"

"James I don't think there's enough ro-" Lily started and then started to tip when the metal railings flipped themselves upward, almost hitting her in the face.

James chuckled, "That scared me the first time…"

Then out of no where, the draperies were pulled back, and the full, pissed off view of a black and bruise lipped Sirius Black was in view, "Lily Kiana Evans and James Harry Potter if you two EVER have ANOTHER FIGHT LIKE THAT in which I HAVE to take a punch to my BEAUTIFUL face for the 'team'" he made air quotations, "Both of you will be hexed as each other for a week" he hissed, "Happy Marriage. I better be the Godfather" then he proceeded to flipping them both off before turning on his heel, "And James, she's just a sister. I'm not taking Lilykins from you. Sorry, Lily. I'm not sexually attracted to you like James is" he said as he walked away.

"I'm hurt Sirius" Lily replied as she stared James in the eyes, watching his lids start to droop.

"I know" Sirius replied, getting into this cot, "but we're not meant to be" he laughed, "good night, Lilykins."

"Goodnight Siriuskins." Lily replied, yawning before they all fell asleep.

_A/N: This chapter is very gooshy-mooshy but I feel it was important to James and Lily's relationship. From here, only more drama can occur, even if the ending to this chapter was peaceful._


	11. Christmas Kisses

Chapter Eleven

James and Sirius spent three days in the infirmary in order for "Madam PomPom" to be fully sure that they had recovered. The boys and forced Lily into secrecy, knowing she would cave into Remus' demands to know why James and Sirius were in the Hospital Wing. He had a secret inkling, and it was burning him from the inside out to know that he had caused the almost death of James, even if know one would own up and tell him.

When James and Sirius were released, Lily escorted them to their first class. Sirius still had broken ribs and was still taped up underneathe his shirts, but he didn't have a problem walking around with his shirt unbuttoned. For one, he said it was getting too hot to bother with it and it was itchy. James smacked him upside the head and Lily sighed.

Christmas was rolling right around the corner. Only a week away and The Marauders, Lily and Alice still had not gotten gifts to exchange for Christmas morning, where they had all agreed to stay at Hogwarts. It was their last Christmas there after all.

So, no so discreetly after the realization had dawned on all six of them, they made a dash for Hogsmeade, not very stealthily avoiding each other.

Alice sighed, "Lily I've missed you lately. I've been so caught up with Frank that I haven't been a very good best friend."

Lily laughed, "It's fine. Your in love, Alice. I can see it."

Alice grinned widely, "I am… Lily I'm so excited!" she squealed and then lowered her voice to a whisper, "I think he's going to propose soon!"

Lily almost dropped her gifts for the boys, which would have caused ruckus and mayhem. There were Dungbombs in there, "Are you serious?"

"YES!" Alice squealed again, "He's been asking me about my future and if I had planned on moving away after Hogwarts and asking me all of this nosy nonsense! I hope he'll do it soon…"

"It'd be cute if he did it on Christmas…" Lily gushed, "How romantic would that be?" she continued, "Everyone's loving and caring and gooey…"

Alice laughed, "Gooey?"

"Yes, gooey" Lily replied with a smile and small laugh, "That almost indescribable amazingly warm happy feeling that you get when you think about Christmas!"

"Lily, had I told you that I love you?" Alice asked as they went through a new rack of clothes. Lily was filling out nicely, she was no longer as thin as a stick, and she needed new clothes. She was excited that she didn't have to give away her shoes, she was attached dearly.

"Yes" Lily replied, "Now I need about ten pairs of jeans, 20 shirts and 5 long sleeved shirts and…."

Alice grumbled, "Liillllllyyyy we can't do this all day! I have to eat at some point!"

Lily laughed, "So do I but I love shopping."

"Yeah and I doesn't help that you have the money for it either" Alice stuck her tongue at her and continued looking for jeans.

"You've finished your Christmas shopping, yeah?" Lily asked.

"Yepp" Alice replied, "Ooh this is a cute shirt!" she said pulling out a plain navy blue shirt, "It would fit your perfectly!" she held it up to Lily's chin, "Have you finished?"

Lily eyed the shirt carefully, trying to figure out if she could find something to wear with it, and she did, "Okay put it in the magical bag of Lily clothes that never ends…And yeah I have."

Alice sighed, "Good. Less shopping"

Lily shook her head, "This will be a long day…"

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had more difficulty finding things for the girls and each other than usual. Since it was their last year at Hogwarts, they weren't sure if they should get something memorable, or something useful in the next week. They hated that. It caused Sirius headaches and whining while Remus took longer than usual. Peter managed to find good gifts in time for James to stop at the most expensive jewelry store in Hogsmeade.

He stopped outside the window and even though diamonds shined on their own, they were charmed to sparkle even in the dark. He walked inside the store, setting his bags gently on the floor before looking at all they had in stock for something he could give to Lily that wasn't too embellished but wasn't too plain either.

He was almost done looking through everything when he found it, a matching engagement ring and bracelet.

Sirius frowned, "Prongs I don't know that that's such a good idea. I mean you guys just almost broke up because Lily isn't ready yet…"

James shook his head, "No you dummy…I'm going to wait to give her the other half" he whispered, "The bracelet is for Christmas. The ring is for later…" he looked around and found the store clerk, "Hey-Sir-excuse me, but could you please help me, I've picked these out."

The clerk looked down his long pointy nose at James, "Are you sure? You look quite….young." he sneered.

James glared, "Excuse me, but I don't think that's any of your business as long as your being paid. Now shove it please and box them neatly and carefully while I pay you."

"Yes, Sir" the clerk replied, turning on his heel to go into the back to grab velvet covered jewelry boxes. After the clerk came back James laid the appropriate amount of money on the counter and the clerk took it and gave James the boxes in a white bag.

James walked out of the store, followed by Sirius when they met up with Remus and Peter. James let all the bags slide to his elbows and grabbed the bag with Lily's present in it and took out the ring. It was marvelous. A medium sized princess cut diamond with two smaller inset diamonds on the white gold band on the left and ride side. He watched it glimmer in the light of the sun and his heart started race.

"LILY YOUR FORGOT A BAG!" came the voice of Alice and James almost dropped the ring before he stumbled and gently put it back in the black velvet box and back in the white bag.

Lily laughed turning around, "Oops!" she was covered in bags full of clothes and other bags that were bewitched to hide their signs, to which Sirius whined again.

"I don't like secrets!"

Lily turned, "Oh hello boys" a bright smile on her face, the cold was biting at her face, just as James had imagined it a couple weeks ago.

Alice followed also. Lily had helped Alice pay for new clothes for her too, since she had enough money.

"Lily….have you been clothes shopping?" James asked carefully.

Lily nodded, "Yes! I'm so excited."

"Oh Merlin…." James groaned.

"What're you whining for?" Lily asked and she leaned forward, whispering in his ear so only he could hear, "You get to tell me if they look good, and I bought a few…lacey things."

James gulped, "Really now?" he asked as he watched her emerald eyes sparkle dangerously.

Lily nodded, "Mhmm. Really small, lacey things."

James felt all the blood in his head rush south and he suddenly found it hard to walk.

Sirius frowned, "MORE SECRETS?"

"SHUT UP SIRIUS!" Remus growled, "Come on. We've got a load to carry. We'd better get back."

Everyone muttered there agreement and they trudged back to Hogwarts.

Time flew and all of a sudden it was Christmas Eve. Lily was wearing some of her new clothes, showing off her newly perfect figure and James wasn't letting her go.

Alice and Frank were canoodling in the corner near the hearth and Sirius and Remus were playing Chess while The Marauders talked about past Christmas adventures.

Lily laughed when Sirius told the story about James' Mother, Evelyn, catching them both in the shower after skinny dipping into twenty feet of mounded snow in their fifth year.

A blush brightened James' face from what Lily could see from his black sweater to the beginning of his hairline on his forehead. She kissed his cheek and then listened as Alice started telling a story about her and Lily going Christmas shopping a week before Christmas in sixth year, when Lily bent over to grab her wallet from her purse and a condom dropped onto the floor in the middle of a crowded store in the Misses section.

It was Lily's turn to blush, "HEY! At least I was prepared!"

Sirius cat whistled as his rook knocked over Remus' king, "AHA! VANQUISHED!"

Remus shook his head, repairing the broken pieces with his wand, "how about the story with Sirius and Alice?"

James and Lily suddenly both grew identical evil looks, "really now".

"Yes" Remus replied, sipping on a Butterbeer, "I caught them kissing in fourth year in a broom closet."

Lily, who had been enjoying a cup of hot cocoa while listening to what she thought was going to be a long story, proceeded to spit it out onto the carpet, "WHAT?"

Remus nodded, "Yes. It was funny. It was the first time I've ever seen Sirius blush and Alice get angry. She threw a bucket at my face and told me to get the hell out or she was going to use the Bat Bogey curse on me."

Sirius growled, "Moony you swore you'd never tell!"

Remus grinned, "I promise a lot of things to you, Padfoot."

Lily folded her arms over her chest, "And I buy you things you secret keeping little liar" she said to Alice, sticking out her tongue, not actually mad.

Alice stuck her tongue out back, "OR- How about the time where Lily and REMUS kissed in the Library?"

James almost knocked Lily to the ground when he stood, "WHAT."

_A/N: I love cliffhangers. The next Chapter will be coming soon =) most likely within the next few days. This gives me something to procrastinate with._


	12. Shared Shivers

Chapter Twelve

The sound of a porcelain mug crashing to the ground was covered by a very angry James cursing, "You've got to be shitting me, Remus"

It was Remus' turn to blush, "I'm not…It was in second year James- before you said you liked her…"

Lily stood and did her best to clean up the cocoa and mug mess with her wand while she tried to keep her adrenaline in control.

James did his best to calm down. Lily was HIS. He didn't like to share, and knowing that one of his best mates and tried to get together with his already "claimed" girl, pissed him off. However, he knew Remus wouldn't lie to him. Remus was his other best mate; he had nothing to gain to piss him off like that.

After cleaning up the mess she had made, Lily pulled James aside, "James- let me explain. We were little and I thought he was smart and cute-"

James lifted a hand to hush her, "It's fine, I'm okay." He sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets, "I won't tear Remus apart."

Lily bit her lip, "Are you sure?"

James nodded, "I'm sure" a smile appeared, one of his goofy smiles that made Lily's heart melt. He kissed her forehead, "Come on. We have to get back to the Head's Dorms before the old gargoyle won't let us through."

Lily sighed, "Alright. It is getting late."

James wrapped an arm around her waist, "HEY! Lily and I are going to bed. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!" he yelled happily and then picked Lily up and hauled her over his shoulder, "Good night everyone!"

Lily playfully hit his back, "JAMES! Put me down!" she couldn't help but laugh, even though she did want to be put down.

"Say goodnight Lily" James laughed as he carried her out the door while everyone laughed and said goodnight.

"Goodnight Lily" Lily grumbled, setting her chin on her palm, giving up.

James chuckled once more as he opened the door and spun Lily around so that her legs were wrapped around his waist in a piggy back style, "Come on Lily, let's go to bed."

Lily smiled, setting her head on his shoulders, "Alright" she sighed contentedly, "James…"

"Yes Lily?"

She bit her lip, her nervous habit, "Do you think…do you think that I could…sleep with you tonight?"

James paused, but kept walking, "I don't see why not."

"Really?" Lily replied, "You don't think that it's inappropriate?"

James shook his head, "No, we won't be doing anything" he said, and then looked at her, "Unless you wanted to?"

Lily shrugged, "Not so sure"

"Then you aren't ready" James replied, "My mom always told me that if you aren't sure, then it's a no."

"Are YOU sure?"

"Yepp" James rounded the corner and stopped in front of the gargoyle, "Christmas Cornies" and the gargoyle jumped aside so that James could carry Lily through, "I don't plan on doing anything until you're absolutely positively sure. Especially after…him" he paused and then stopped at the couch and turned around so that Lily could jump onto the couch.

Lily let go and fell on to the couch on her butt, then stood, smiling, "I'm glad you're so patient" she kissed him, "I don't know what I would do without you."

James shrugged, "go without an awesome Christmas present."

Lily's eyes sparkled, "REALLY? I love presents…"

"Alright, Lilykins" he laughed, "Come on. Bed time so Saint Nicholas can arrive."

Lily kissed him once more, "Alright, I'll meet you in your room, I'm going to go change."

"Alright" he watched her turn, "Lily…?"

She turned, "Yes?"

"I-" James started, "I love you."

Lily paused and thought hard before she said, "I love you too"

James grinned widely, "I'll see you in a couple minutes then"

Lily nodded, "Yes, you will" a smile.

They both went their separate ways, and five minutes later, Lily knocked on James door. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and an ACDC t-shirt that James frowned at, "What is that?" he expected a girly shirt.

"It's my ACDC shirt…" Lily replied sheepishly, "Why?"

James paused, starting at the black shirt that stopped barely enough to show the red shorts underneath, then finally saying, "Who is ACDC?"

Lily laughed and pulled him into a hug, "You're so cute."  
James frowned, "But I'm serious. Who are they?"

"A famous rock and roll band" Lily replied, kissing him, "Come on, lets get go to sleep."

James was still confused, who WAS ACDC? Why was Lily wearing their shirt? Why was she so mysterious? Her legs were cute.

Lily tugged James onto his bed, pulling the covers back and sitting Indian style on it, watching him get into bed. He was wearing plaid blue and grey boxers with a navy blue shirt. His hair was a mess, as always and his black glasses were out of place. She was going to have to buy him contacts. He'll be frustrated with those.

"James" Lily said as he got into bed and she lay her head on his shoulder, "Do you think the teachers buy gifts for each other?"  
"I don't think Dumbledore would have it any other way, actually" James replied, "I don't see why not."

"I don't either. I was just thinking about what someone would get Madam Pomfrey…She's always so uptight. Maybe a vacation…"  
James laughed, "I don't think she wants one" he smiled looking into her eyes.

Lily smiled back and then leaved forward, kissing him.

James kissed her back, and before they both knew it, it had escaladed to him being on top of Lily, his right hand in her hair and his other struggling to keep above her so he doesn't crush Lily.

Lily ran her hands up his sides, kissing him slowly but seductively, she squirmed when he moved from her lips to her chin to her shoulder, pulling her loosely fitting shirt down to kiss it, making a hickie.

Lily moaned, "James…."

"Yes?" he whispered back, moving back up, fluttering kisses along her neckline to her chin, to her nose and forehead.

Lily pulled him back down, keeling the same emotion when someone tickles you, the excitement building in her tummy as she forced a kiss on his lips, "I…don't…want…to…go…too…far…" in between kisses.

"I know" James replied kissing her back, "We won't. This is okay?" he asked.

"Yes" Lily breathed, "Just fine"

James didn't reply, forcing all the control he could. She was amazing. When she squirmed it caused him to shiver from anticipation.

Lily started to slow things down, giving James individual kisses on the lips, "James…we need…to…sleep."

James pouted, "But- but-I want kisses."

Lily laughed, "I know you do. You can have more kisses tomorrow."  
"Promise?" James asked, kissing her in between their talk on her chin, cheek and shoulder again, making her shiver and then whine.

"James" she pleaded, "Stop it!" but a smile formed on her face, "You're being a tease."

James sat up, a hand grabbing his heart, "me? I don't think so…" he lowered once more and kissed her nose, "I think you are" he winked, "But I love you" he rolled over, laying beside her and then pulled her closer so that he could wrap his arm around her and kiss the back of her ear.

Lily smiled, "I love you too" she yawned, "Good night, Jamie."

"Good night, Lily love" he hugged her one-armedly, "sleep tight."

"I have a feeling I will be" she giggled.

The next morning, Lily woke and looked at her surroundings, she was alone and she didn't think that she was supposed to be. She yawned and sat up.

James walked into the room from the attached bathroom, he had just relieved himself and was ruffling his hair with his hand while he yawned.

"Happy Christmas!" Lily said excitedly, "Let's go!" she jumped out of bed into his arms, kissing him, "I'm so excited for presents!"

After adjusting to the sudden onset of words, James realized it was Christmas morning and they both bolted from the Head's Dorms and down the hallway to the Gryffindor Common Room, where they almost broke down the portrait door and rushed into the room to find their friends, sitting, fidgeting and waiting for them to walk in.

Then the sudden ripping and tearing and flying of ripped paper was all that was seen before screams of happiness from Sirius, Lily and Alice.

Manlier "Woahs" and "How cools?" were said by James, Remus, Frank and Peter.

Lily had opened James' present first, the excitement too much for her, she kissed him, "It's beautiful!" she whispered, "Put it on for me?" She held out her wrist.

James nodded proudly, he lifted the one inch in width bracelet that was embedded with diamonds all the way around and clasped the toggle together.

Lily gushed, staring at it, "thank you James!" she whispered, kissing him again.

James nodded, kissing her back, then turned to the first present he had opened, which was from Lily. She had gotten him a new set of dragon Hyde gloves for his Quidditch Captainship, to which he was only too happy to except, "Thank you, Lily!"

James had gotten a new book from Remus titled "A Book to the heart of your Soon-to-be-Fiancée", which he hid from Lily, lots of candy and sweets and new suspicious looking box labeled Butterwhiskey, to which Sirius said "It turns from Butterbeer to Fire whiskey depending on who you're with!" from Sirius, some stationary from his parents with the note "write me more Jamie!" from his mother and a bottle of fire whiskey from his father. He shook his head, then he opened the present from Alice and Frank- it was an invitation. An invitation to their wedding.

Lily screamed from excitement and hugged Alice and Frank, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! SHOW ME IT!" she said tugging the ring hand on Alice.

Alice laughed, "It's right here!" she pulled it out of her pocket and Frank sneakily snatched it and slipped it on her finger, kissing her forehead, "I'm so excited!"

Lily gushed again, "Alice that ring is beautiful! I wouldn't want something big though…" and she was right, the rock on Alice's finger was quite large, but was by itself, set on a gold band, "It's beautiful though!"

James, who had hugged Frank and said congratulations, had been listening to Lily's remarks, he grinned. He had done well.

James smiled, "Well congrats, Alice!"

Alice sighed, a bright smile on her face, "Very…"

Frank wrapped his arm around his fiancée, "So, James- when will you-" he started in a whisper but James hushed him.

"She has ears like a hawk, mate." James replied, worried.

"I have what?" Lily asked turning around.

"Nothing, baby. I love you."

"Love you too" Lily replied and then turned to Sirius, "I have something special for you, Black."

Sirius grinned, "Ooh….Lily I think James already told you that wasn't acceptable." He winked.

Lily sighed, "That's not!" she smacked him upside the head, "No. This present you'll have to wait for."

Sirius' jaw dropped, "WHAT"

Lily nodded, "Yepp. You'll get it at the end of this year. It's having some…finishing touches on it" she grinned, "I'm still working on it. It'll be worth the wait I promise you."

Sirius frowned, "But I want it NOW!"

Lily laughed, "But I have this for you now" she handed him a pieces of plastic, "This is a drivers license"

"A what?" Sirius asked taking it, "ooh look my picture is on it!" he laughed, "it moves too!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "I figured you'd need to when you get a job out of here."

Sirius nodded, "Thanks Lily" he hugged her, "Merry Christmas!"

James whispered in her ear, "What have you got cooking Miss Lily?"

Lily pulled him away, "I'm giving him a flying motorbike…" she whispered, "But I haven't quite gotten the flying part finished yet…"

James shook his head, "Lily you are over the top. He gets a motorbike and I get gloves?" he whimpered.

Lily rolled her eyes, "James you still haven't gotten your other present yet!" she winked and walked away, leaving him confused and horny.

The rest of Christmas day was spent in pajamas since the whole group was pretty much as lazy as the next person. But that night was a different story…


	13. Shower Time

Chapter Thirteen

James and Sirius had run off to use their new Christmas present pranks on the first year Slytherins later that night when a small pygmy owl landed on his shoulder, a small note in its beak, a curly version of "James" on the front.

James plucked the letter from the owls beak and opened it:

James,

I think you should come back to the Head's Dorm.

I'm having some difficulty with my new lingerie.

They won't come off.

Lily xo

James just about had a heart attack, "Sirius I have to go."

Sirius whined, "WHY? What's more fun than this?"

James laughed; "I could think of a few things" he picked up another Dungbomb and threw it at another first year before running off.

Sirius threw his hands up in the air, grumbling until he saw Taylor, dressed very inappropriately for this weather in a pleated skirt and black button up shirt that had the first five buttons undone, he grinned, "Hey Tay, how're you?"

Taylor swayed over to him, her right hand slipping up his arm to his shoulder, "Hello, Sirius."

"You want to go somewhere warm?" he asked huskily.

Taylor nodded, a smile on her face, "Very much so."

Sirius smiled and grabbed her hand, taking her to Gryffindor Common Room boy's dorm. Obviously, Sirius was getting lucky again.

James had been running to the Head's Dorm. He almost yelled at the Gargoyle, and barely avoided tripping in the entrance when he looked around the Head's common room.

Lily was there, but his bedroom door was open, his room? What's wrong with her room? He shook it off and then slowed, suddenly worried what he would find.

Lily was sitting on James' bed, wearing a black almost see through baby-doll top that was adorned with white bows. The black thong she was wearing matched though was barely covering anything.

James slowly walked in, and soaked in the view. She was beautiful. He stalked towards her, a small grin on his face and he crawled onto the rather large bed.

Then he looked around, "Have you charmed the bed?"

"Yes" Lily replied, "it's bigger."

James nodded and crawled on top of her, kissing her forehead, "You sure?"

Lily smiled and kissed him, running her hands through his hair.

James sighed, running hand up and down her flat stomach.

Lily lay flat, allowing James to slowly place himself on top of her while she continued to kiss him.

James grabbed one of her hands, linking his fingers with hers while he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too" Lily smiled, kissing his chin, then his neck, to his shoulder where she softly bit him, making him shiver.

"Lily-" he whispered, "I don't know where you want to go with this…"

"We'll find out when we get there" Lily replied, "now shut up"

James did as he was told and kissed her again, slowly lowering himself to kiss her chin, neck, the river of space between her breasts and then to her stomach where he lifted the baby doll and planted kisses on it, enough so that she giggled and he looked up at her questioningly, a grin on his face and then continued to move back up and slipped his hand back under the baby doll, to her breasts when there was a knock on the door. James groaned and Lily frowned, sitting up.

"What in the hell?" She growled, "It's a holiday? Don't people understand how busy other people are?"

James couldn't help but grin as he watched her walk away, grab a robe and throw it on before she answered the door, "HELLO?" she hissed.

James smirked, "I like this."

Remus, on the other hand, did not, "I was-uh…" he stared at Lily, who had slightly messed hair and appeared to be wearing nothing but a robe and he paused when James came up behind her, a glare on his face.

"I was- just leaving" Remus replied and walked away running a hand through his hair.

Lily shut the door and sighed, "James…"

"No!" James groaned, "Don't say it's lost…Please don't say it's lost…"

She looked up at him, knowing full well that the tent in his pants was because he was excited to see her.

"James-" but she was stopped when he shoved her against the door and kissed her.

Lily forgot was she was saying and kissed him back and felt James pick her up by her legs and wrap them around his waist, and instead of carrying her to the bed, her brought her into the bathroom.

Lily pulled back, "uhm…"

James set her down on the marble bathtub edge before he told her to take her robe off and he turned the shower on, taking off his shirt.

Lily suddenly smiled and took her robe off, walking towards him and kissing him as the water in the shower got hotter.

Without even thinking, the baby doll top came off and along with her thong, revealing a very pristine Lily. He reveled at her, staring before he watched as she kissed him and unbuckled his belt, slinging it through the belt loops, then unbuttoning his pants and then zipping it down. She pulled the jeans and then slipped her thumb in to grab his boxers and pulled them both down and James stepped out of them, kicking them to the side.

Lily gave James a once over before he picked her up and carried her into the shower. He kissed her, running his hand through her hair before the water got to it. The water rained against his back and he turned around so that he could watch as the water pounded against Lily's red hair, making it fall and become soaking wet curls.

James kissed her, pulling her to him as he enjoyed the closeness of their bodies.

Lily groaned, "James?"

"Yes, Lily?" James asked.

"I love you" she replied.

"I love you too, Lily Kiana Evans. More than I ever have before" James said, looking her in the eyes.

Lily smiled and then said, "I'm in love with you…"

James moaned and kissed her, "I'm in love with you too" he growled, "Are you sure?" he asked once more, looking her up and down.

Lily nodded, "It's okay" she replied, "Continue. Now."

James chuckled and kissed her before he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist once more before he positioned her, kissing her and then the loving making began.

James opened an eye a couple of hours later, they had fallen asleep after leaving the shower, and then making love in the bed once more before Lily curled up beside him. He looked at the curtains that hung in front of his bedroom, morning light was cascading through.

James looked around the room, had they really made love all night? He looked at Lily, who was sleeping peacefully in the morning light. He watched as she scooted closer, whispering his name.

He smiled and leaned forward, kissing her forehead, "Morning love"

Lily didn't want to open her eyes yet, but she forced them open and stared into the brown pools that we watching her, "Morning"

"How're you?" James asked.

"Perfect and tired….and hungry" She added as her stomach growled.

James chuckled, "Alright. Let's go get breakfast."

Lily frowned, "But I like the bed…"

"Then how about you shower and get ready for the day, and I'll bring you breakfast"

"Oh you don't have to do that!" Lily replied, "I'll get up."

James shook his head, "No, Lily you're staying here. Go get in the shower and do whatever womanly things you need to do and I'll bring you breakfast."

Lily sighed, "Fine" she kissed him and then grabbed one of James shirts lying around on the floor and pulled it on before stretched and getting out of bed to go to the bathroom and get ready. James went to his dresser and pulled out some clothes and hit the kitchens.

On his way, he found Sirius, looking just as ragged as he did.

Sirius grinned, "I heard Moony ran into you guys."

"Shove off" James replied as they went up the staircase.

"So did you?" He whispered, "Come on mate I won't say anything."

James thought about it for a moment as they walked up the stairs, "Yeah"

"Well done mate!" Sirius grinned, "Getting breakfast?"

James nodded, "She's hungry and I'm a little bit off starving as well" he laughed, "You?"

"Yeah mate, I was off with Taylor last night. Remus came in to see if he could stay on your couch in the common room."

James gave an apologetic look, "Owe him."

Sirius shrugged as they reached the kitchen door, "He'll be alright. I think he slept in the Gryffindor common room."

They slipped into the kitchen and started talking to the house elves about grabbing foods.


	14. Morning Mourning

Chapter Fourteen

Since Christmas break, everyone had gotten on except Alice and Frank. They were starting to bicker about their weddings plans, causing everyone else to be on edge, because when Alice was on edge, everyone was on edge.

Including Lily. She was doing her best to study for her NEWTS, they were coming even closer, and the news of a new "Dark Lord" approaching was becoming even more of a concern and was on the tongues of everyone in school. Lily was staring to stress because the new "Dark Lord" was starting to lead attacks on muggleborns and Slytherins were beginning to leave the school in packs.

Sirius was having trouble trying to keep his dissociative attitude towards his brother, Regulus. Slytherins were coming up to him, asking him when he planned on leaving to "join the cause". Sirius was becoming increasingly pissed off and James wasn't too far behind. They were all trying to keep their grades up, study for NEWTS, worry about the attacks on muggleborns and keep themselves from going insane.

When Lily received a letter from the Ministry one morning, all she could do was stare at it in fear. The letter, like a howler, was in a deep red color with a golden envelope seal on the back, a bow glued to the lip of it. Lily reached over her toast and marmalade to grade the letter that lay face down in front of her.

James had just shown up for breakfast when he saw the desperately scared look on his girlfriends face. He knew that look, it was the same look she had on her face when Sirius had saved her and handed her to him. He sat down on the bench next to her and wrapped and arm around her, knowing what was about to happen was going to change her life, and his.

Lily shakily opened the letter, breaking the seal. She watched it fall to the floor and land between her uniform shoes. She looked up and then opened the letter, and tears weld in her eyes, burning and simmering at the edges as reality dawned upon her.

The letter read as follows:

Miss Lillian Kiana Evans,

We regret to inform you that there was an attack lead by none other than Lord Voldemort on the South East end of Bristol Lane in Sussex earlier this morning at 4:32 a.m. Both your parents were found, deceased. Your sister, Petunia Evans, was not at the residence but was later found in another muggles home.

We are very sorry for your loss and will be providing those who have suffered losses with tuition and room and board money in order for you to complete your time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have yet to find you a different permanent residence, however your sister has found a home with her boyfriend, Vernon.

Once again, We are terribly sorry for your loss and Professor Albus Dumbledore has asked that all students who receive this letter to come see him in his office as soon as possible. He also ask that they be excused from classes until the student wishes to return to a normal schedule.

Hoping you the best,

Bathilda Morington.

Lily dropped the letter on her toast and knocked over her pumpkin juice as she turned to James and buried her face in his chest, sobbing quite loudly.

Sirius looked over and raised a brow towards James, who in return nodded towards the letter. Sirius summoned the letter with his wand and his jaw dropped. He jumped over the table and sat down on the other side of Lily, rubbing her back. This woman was like a little sister, how could someone do that? How cold someone be so evil and conceited to think they are better than any other person? Wasn't diversity for the good?

James held Lily close, feeling her body shake with the uncontrollable crying that escaped her. She didn't normally cry in front of people, it was something she was used to hiding. Now she was crying in a Hall full of people.

It was another ten minutes before Lily had finally subsided to silent sobbing and hiccupping. Lily stood and James and Sirius followed her to the Heads Dorms.

It was a Friday. They didn't need to go to classes today. James and Sirius stayed with Lily while Alice did her best to buy Lily her favorite things from Hogsmeade to cheer her up, but nothing worked.

James knew that the only thing Lily wanted right now was to cry. He had recently talked to her about her parents. She had told him that her dad was the owner of an air conditioning company and that he worked in London, while her mother was mostly a stay at home woman but worked at a floral shop on the weekends. Her mother had named their children after her favorite flowers.

James had smiled at her stories, knowing that she had a beautiful childhood. She grew up in a cottage with her parents and sister before they moved to the city into a town house when she was 10. She told him how her parents were loving and caring people who worked their butts off to get what they wanted in life.

James then talked about his parents, how they were rather well off, but still acted like money didn't grow on trees. He said he didn't understand that comment and it made Lily laugh. He had told Lily about Sirius moving in, and that his parents had adopted Sirius has their own when he had fled his terrible families home. Lily made a comment about giving Sirius a very meaningful hug and then he laughed and told her about his baby sister, who was only 5. Her name is Melanie. He said that she was the most adorable thing on the planet besides his Lilykins and that he couldn't wait for them to meet.

Now James felt like he was going to explode at the overwhelming about of emotions coming through him at the moment. His Lily was suffering, and he felt like there was nothing he could do for her. He struggled with that internal battle as he did his best to take care of his girlfriend who slowly progressed. She wasn't her normally happy self but she wasn't morbidly depressed either. It had taken three weeks to get there.

To add salt to the wound, Petunia didn't bother to send a letter to Lily to tell her when the funeral was. Lily was heartbroken. She didn't get to attend her parents' funeral, and she could have only guessed what her aunts and uncles were saying about her with Petunia. James promised her that he would personally take her to their graves, even if it was far away. It meant a lot to Lily, but now school was becoming even closer to ending and she had to think about where she was going to put all her stuff that had been brought over by train from the Ministry of Magic. They had done their best to clean up the place and ready for re-sale before any muggle could make suspicions.

Lily sighed, she had taken to sleeping with James for the last couple of weeks, and she was sitting on his lap while he rubbed her shoulders and back as she studied. She finally closed the book, realizing how late it was and threw it on the floor.

"James, I don't know what I'm going to do" Lily sighed, "I have all my stuff in my room and yours and out in the Head's Dorms and I have no where to live when school get's out and I haven't studied enough for NEWTS and ugh…"

"Shh" James whispered, "it'll all end up alright, sweetheart. I promise. I'll make it happen."

Lily looked over her shoulder to him, "Are you sure, babe? I mean I don't know what you can do…"

James gave an offended look, "What can't I do? Lily I will do all I can for you, you know that. How about…" he paused, knowing what her response will be, "how about you move in with me and my parents until I find a new place?"

Lily paused, looking down at her feet and then looked up at James, "are you sure?" she felt selfish for asking. She almost jumped at the chance, feeling the need to be surrounded by parents again. Loving, caring parents, whether they be hers or not.

James looked at her surprised, "Yes! Lily they've been begging to meet you since second year! They'd be thrilled to have you."

Lily bit her lip, "I feel so selfish…Is there anything I can do to make up for it? Grocery shopping? Making dinner? Doing dishes? Anything?"

James shook his head, "Lily I doubt my mother would let you. She'll want to go shopping with you and talk girly things that she can't yet do with Melanie. Besides-Melanie needs a sisterly influence."

Lily teased, "Oh? I thought she had one!"

James frowned, poking her in the side, "hey!"

"I love you!" Lily replied, kissing him, "I was kidding."

James nodded, "uh huh, sure."

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed, leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head, "I love you too."


	15. Holy Merlin

Chapter Fifteen

Time progressed slowly after that new revelation between James and Lily. The boys were having trouble balancing out Remus' "furry little problem" to which most people thought he had a ridiculously rabid bunny at home, and studying for their NEWTS. Lily was becoming increasingly testy, as attacks on muggleborns and half bloods were almost a daily occurrence, even purebloods with muggle or half blood ties were becoming a target, making James concerned for his parents.

It was the day of NEWTS, causing Lily to have a heart attack. She was having trouble eating, and the once chatter filled table was oddly silent. Everyone was thinking the same thing, "Holy Shit"

Though the boys were able to eat their breakfasts, Lily couldn't manage to scrounge anything up with her fork and shove it in her mouth.

James pouted as he watched her, rubbing her back, "Baby you'll be fantastic, don't worry about it! I have full faith in you…" he kissed her cheek, "You need to eat something."

Lily shrugged and at that precise moment, Liam decided to pounce into her lap, "Hello, Kitty. Where have you been?" she asked, scratching the cat underneath his chin, causing him to purr.

"Lily I haven't seen your cat since the train ride" James laughed, reaching forwards to scratch the cat but quickly retracted his hand when the cat hissed at him.

Lily giggled, "Aww you scared Liam, James!" she cooed, picking up the cat and kissing him. She grabbed a bowl and put some milk in it, letting him lap some up before Liam went on his way.

James frowned, "Lily I don't think he'll get along with my dog."  
"You have a dog?" Lily replied curiously, "Why isn't he here?"

"Because I don't think a dog was one of the pets on the list" James replied laughing, "Besides, he's kind of old by now."

Sirius finally piped in, "Yeah, Grandpa's about what? Ten years old?"

Lily frowned, "You got him when you were seven?"

James nodded, "He was an early birthday present."

"What's his name?" Lily asked.

"Grandpa" James and Sirius replied at once.

"…" Lily paused, "What?"

"Yes that's my dogs name" James laughed, "I knew he would get old one day so I named him Grandpa."

"Cute James" She was going to ask him what kind of dog it was when the bells gonged, telling them that the test was about to begin.

All the Seventh Years stood and stayed, watching the rest of the students scramble out of the way and into the hall so that Professor Dumbledore could change the Great Hall into a NEWTS testing area.

It was two weeks later that the final testing was finished and Lily collapsed on the couch next to James, "James I can't believe its actually done"

"Me neither" James replied, sighing, "Well Lily, we only have a couple of weeks left of school. What shall we do?"

"Get a job" Lily groaned, "I don't want to do that. I want to travel, James. I want the summer off so I can travel and learn new things."

James nodded, not really saying anything but planning in his head. He had a pretty good idea how they could do some traveling. He looked over at her, watching the firelight flicker over her features, making him smile. He wrapped an arm around her, "I love you"

"I love you too" Lily replied, smiling, "have you thought about what you want to be?" she asked.

"Well, I think I'll be an auror" He replied, "But I'm not quite sure because there might be something else I can do to defend my loved ones."

Lily nodded, "I think I'll be a healer, or a stay at home mom, I'm not quite sure what."

"You can do both" James replied, "You can be a healer until you're a mom, how's that?"

"I say we should worry about it when the time comes" Lily sighed, "Baby can you rub my back? I was so stressed today…"

James nodded, always ready to make her feel better. He turned her around so that her back was facing him and he started on her shoulders, "Relax Lily, you're still tense."

Lily shook her shoulders out and did her best to exhale her stress.

James slowly worked into her back, forcing the knots out.  
"Harder, James" Lily replied, "Please."

James nodded, suddenly feeling the heat rise in the back of his neck. He scooted closer to her, planting kisses along the back of her back, up towards the back of her ear, making her head loll to the other side, allowing him more access.

Lily sighed happily, feeling James wrap his arms around her and whisk her away to his room.

The next day, the results for the NEWTS testing exam were released. Lily scrambled and slightly more violently pushed other Seventh Years out of the way in order to grab her results paper.

She ripped it open, hoping in all high heavens that she had passed at least one of them. Her jaw dropped. She had been positive that she hadn't passed the transfiguration portion, she was ruddy awful. But on her NEWTS scroll, it had said she'd passed everything with flying colours.

James followed suit and Lily looked over his scroll and she squealed, kissing him, "James we did it!" she jumped up and down like a little kid, which was quite a feat considering she was wearing boots again.

James nodded, kissing her back, "I love you baby" he grinned.

"I love you too!" Lily screamed and then when Remus was going to walk by she grabbed him by his shirt and tugged him towards her, "SO?" she said expectantly.

He nodded once, then looked up, a proud smile on his toothy grin, "I passed everything. I can't believe it! I even had my-" he paused and whispered, "My furry little problem to deal with at the time!" he whispered.

Sirius came up behind Lily and poked her in both of her sides causing her to jump, "Guess what Lilykins!"

Lily screamed and turned around, an almost angry frown on her face that was soon masked by a smile, "You passed?" she said excitedly.

Sirius shook his head, "No I just asked some chick out." He paused and opened his results, "But yeah I did that too."

"SIRIUS YOU OAF!" She replied hitting him lightly, she sighed, looking for Alice.

"Where is she?" Lily asked looking around, she found a sullen looking Alice, "Alice? You okay?"

Alice nodded, "Yeah, I passed everything, with averages."

Lily shrugged, "But you passed! I think we should all go out for drinks tonight!"

James grabbed his heart, "My Lily wants to go out for drinks? Holy Merlin what has the world come to?"

Lily laughed, "We need to relax! Everything from here is all down hill!"

How wrong Lily Evans was. Peter Pettigrew sat in the corner, watching them suspiciously. He had barely passed his NEWTS. He would graduate, but with low marks. He knew that. He looked at the Dark Mark hidden under his robes that were beginning to become hotter as the weather rose increasingly to hotter temperatures. They would all go down. All of them. His arms began to sting, and he flinched. He had been spending less and less time with that pathetic group. He hissed, and his lip twitched. He slinked off to go Malfoy.

James, Sirius and Remus helped Lily, Alice and Frank through the tunnel that led to Hogsmeade. Lily was dressed to the nines once more, wearing tight fitted light blue wash destroyed denim jeans with a tightly fitting blue shirt, showing off her curves and soft flat tummy and James' Quidditch Captain Jacket hanging unzipped on her shoulders and arms.

James was becoming jealous has other men started to stare at his girl. He wrapped his arm around her, feeling protective.

Sirius and Remus led the way to the Pub. They were having fun running towards flock of birds with Lily and Alice chatted about Alice' wedding that was looming ahead of them.

As they reached the store, Sirius held the door open and they all grabbed seats at the back of the Pub. Lily stood, offering to grab bring the order to a much younger Madam Rosmerta.

James watched her walk away, the sway of her hips was almost intoxicating and he shivered.

Sirius nudged him, "mate are you EVER going to ask her?"

Alice leaned in, "Ask who what?"

"Ask Lily to marry him" Remus replied, a knowing grin on his face.

James blushed a bit, knowing what was about to happen.

Alice squealed, "YOU DOOFUS! You better do it soon before she makes plans for the summer! She'll start that soon you know."

James nodded, "She's already asked what we should do. She wants to travel and then get a job when she comes back but Alice I don't know how to ask her! We do the graduation ceremony in two weeks!"

Remus paused, "James aren't you doing the class speech?" he asked.

"Yeah, mate I don't even have a speech prepared yet. I don't know what to say" James growled.

"I do" Remus replied, "James why don't you ask Lily in front of the whole school?"

James blanched, "Are you kidding me? Do you want me to become a eunuch? Lily doesn't like to be in the spotlight!"  
Sirius shrugged, "But do you really think it would matter if you did it right?" he asked, "Seriously mate, no pun intended, but you have to do it soon. She loves you. Ask her."

James sighed, "I know but I don't want to push her away."

Alice shook her head, "I'll deal with that. I'll get it stuck in her head. In a positive way" She said, watching James' eyes widen in fear, "Don't worry. She'll say yes. I know she will. She loves you more than she loves shopping James."

Remus snorted, "Shopping?"

Alice nodded, "YES SHOPPING!"

Frank sighed, "Honey you don't need to yell."

"Don't tell me what to do Frank" She snapped.

Frank gave a miffed look and then rolled his eyes, "Sorry babe."

Alice bit her lip and then looked down at her lap ashamedly, "No I'm sorry baby. I love you"

"I love you too" Frank kissed her forehead, "Where is Lily with the drinks?"

James suddenly remembered where she had gone, when he saw her walking towards them, drinks floating behind her magically as she held to in her hands.

She set the two drinks in her hands down and the rest floated towards the table and sat in front of their respectable owners.

Over the course of the night Alice became a little testier, and when Lily pulled her aside to ask her what was wrong Alice shrugged, "I'm not sure. I just feel so grouchy."

Lily frowned, "Alice when was the last time you had your period?"

Alice thought about it then paused, "Oh dear merlin."

"What?" Lily asked nervously.

"It's been three months. I haven't even noticed! I've been so busy with NEWTS studying and planning for the wedding I haven't even noticed!" Tears formed in Alice's eyes as she began to panic.

Lily bit her lip, "You need to talk to Frank"

Alice sniffled, tears running down her face and she nodded, "Could you go get him for me?" she asked.

Lily nodded, then hugged her best friend tightly before walking away towards the table, where she found Frank, "Frank could you go talk to Alice? She needs to tell you something" A smile played on her face and she grabbed Alice's drink from across the table and dumped the rest into her empty cup.

"Why did you do that?" James asked.

"Because Alice won't be needing any of these for a long time" Lily replied and chugged the rest of it, "But I will."

A resounding, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" came from the corner and then a silence before, "HOLY MERLIN! I'M A DAD!"

James, Sirius and Remus all turned towards the corner of the pub to see Frank holding Alice up in the air, smiling proudly.

Then they looked at Lily, who sat looking almost a bit jealous, then quickly put a smile on her face and took another gulp of Alice's drink.

Sirius eyed her then looked to James, then thought _Lily wants kids. Holy Merlin I hope James knows._ He looked towards the happy couple and James looked almost a bit jealous too. He frowned, then gave a confused look, "What the fuck."

Remus looked at Sirius, his sudden fuck using a little alarming, "What?"

Sirius nodded towards the jealous looking Lily and James.

Remus frowned, "What the fuck?"

The rest of that night Alice drank water and Butterbeer, feeling a bit nervous for the three month old growing inside of her. Lily couldn't help but stare at the slight rounding of the tummy that Alice had pointed out. Her heart sank. She wanted one. She looked at James who was laughing with Sirius and Remus about a joke that Frank had just told. She watched James' eyes sparkle and his laugh resonate through her. She felt his arm tighten around her and she laid her head on his shoulder, feeling the intensity of their closeness and she sighed happily then everything dawned on her at once: She wanted to get married.

Over the next couple of days, all Alice talked about was babies and wedding plans. She had called her mother to give her the good news, and she was given a full sobbing story about how happy she was going to be a grandmother. Lily listened to the whole thing. Apparently, they had telephones in a muggle store in Hogsmeade.

Lily sighed, classes were becoming extremely droll, and she was catching the Marauder Skipping Fever. She sat underneath the willow tree at the bank of the lake in James lap, their arms entwined.

Then she spoke, "James?"

"Yes love?" He asked as he picked up a rock and watched it as he made it skip across the surface.

"Do you think…do you think that we could last forever?" She asked, trying to be sneaky.

James didn't even pause, "Lily I think we could last beyond forever."

She smiled proudly, looking at him and kissing him, "I love you."

"Love you too honey" James replied, a smile and a curious look on his face before he picked up another rock, "Now answer me a question" he said.

Lily nodded, "Shoot"

"Do you think you'll be leaving any time soon?"

Lily paused, looking at him confused, "What?"

"Do you think that you'll be…off visiting other countries. Without me?" He asked sheepishly.

Lily shook her head, "Merlin no! I wouldn't go without you baby!" She replied, "What gave you that idea?"

James shrugged, "I was just curious. I mean I didn't know and I was worried because you said that you wanted to travel."

Lily laughed and kissed him, "You're ridiculous" she sighed and then felt an oddly gross feeling in her stomach, "What the…" and before she knew it she was standing next to pushes, puking.

James rushed towards her, "Lily! Are you okay?" her hair was already in a pony tail, so he rubbed her back.

When she was finished, she did a spell that cleaned off her mouth and stood, dizzy, "I don't know what that was." Lily replied, "All I had for breakfast was a glass of milk and a bite of some cheese" then she paused, "oh no."

James frowned, "What?"

Lily thought back to the last time she had her period and it had also been three months. How could this happen? She couldn't remember when she hadn't been on her contraception spells. Then she gasped, "Oh goodness" there was the time during the day, when they both had a classes off.

"What?" James asked, worriedly.

"James- I- James I'm pregnant."


	16. JimmyBunny

Chapter Sixteen

James stared Lily in the eye behind he grabbed her and hugged her, spinning her around, "SERIOUS? I'm a…a Dad, Lily? Honest?"

Lily nodded, smiling at his ridiculous face.

"We have to go tell Sirius and Remus and Alice!" James replied setting her down and grabbing her hand so that they ran towards Gryffindor tower as fast as they could.

They found the group playing Exploding Snap in the Common Room, where James casually took a seat, Lily in his lap.

Lily cleared her throat, and watched as Sirius, once again, had his eyebrows burnt off then laughed and said, "That's almost as funny as the fact that I'm pregnant."

Without missing a beat, Remus, Sirius, Alice and Frank paused and stared, and then Alice squealed, "REALLY?"

Lily nodded and within seconds, she was piled on. Sirius whooping and hollering, patting James on the back, "I'm the Godfather, right? I better be. We agreed on this James."

James laughed and nodded while Lily stood and embraced all the hugs she was receiving. Alice started to rub her tummy, "What will you name it Lily! What if it's a girl! Or a boy!"

"Then it will most likely look just like James" Lily laughed, "Oh imagine all that black fluffy hair!"

Alice scrunched her nose, "Oh that poor boy…"

James frowned, "HEY! It's hereditary!"

"That's what they all say, James" Remus piped in, "Lily I'm so happy for you!" he smiled, "This is amazing!"

Lily smiled and hugged him like an older brother, "You'll be a good uncle right?"

Remus laughed, "Of course"

Alice screamed, "OH MY GOD!"

"What?!" Lily said panicking.

"Our kids will go to school together!"

Lily smacked the palm of her hand to her forehead.

The last week of school and the group was talking about babies and baby stuff. James was overly protective of Lily, making sure she ate breakfast every day and watching her every movement.

Lily and Alice were very picky about what they were wearing on graduation day. They did their best to distract the small bumps that were beginning to show on their once flat tummies.

After searching for several hours, they each found something.

That night, they were both walked in by their fiancées, rather soon to be fiancée and fiancée.

First Dumbledore spoke, then Professor McGonagall, then the podium was given to James, who had been chosen as the class speaker.

He sucked in a sharp breathe of air, and then exhaled, walking towards the podium with the papers he hadn't allowed Lily to read.

"So" James started, "This is our last day here at Hogwarts" he saw many people start to tear, including Lily, "But we mustn't forget the many memories we have made here, happy or sad, loved or lost. They all have meaning and bring strength to us when we need it. I could stand up here and talk about the many nights and days that Sirius, Remus and I spent waking Minnie-" Professor McGonagall coughed and hissed, but he continued, "In the middle of the night screaming down the hall leaving a mess in our wake. Then there are the days where we couldn't leave a certain Miss Lily Evans alone" he looked to her, and she blushed while more tears formed, "I'm sorry Lily" he laughed, "Sirius still feels awful about pushing you into the lake. I remember the look Lily had on her face when she found out I was the Head Boy. That was priceless." He paused and watched as Seventh Years laughed and he continued on, "But most importantly, I'll remember this priceless face" he set his papers on the podium and walked towards Lily, leaning on one knee as he pulled out the black velvet box with her ring in the middle, "Lillian Kiana Evans," he started, watching her face grow even more red from tears and embarrassment, "Will you marry me?"

Lily nodded, "Yes! Yes I will even though I'm going to hurt you later! I can't believe you did this!" she playfully smacked his upper left arm and then leaned forwards in her chair to hug and kiss him and then pulled back to watch James slide the ring on to her left hand, she wiggled her fingers, watching is glimmer in the light, "its beautiful!" she gasped.

Then the whooping and hollering really did begin, students stood and clapped. The infamous couple would go down in history, it had taken years for them to be together, and now they were going to get married!

James kissed Lily, and then went back to the podium to end his speech. Lily sat there, still staring at her left hand, with the ring on her finger, wiggling it.

"Now remember, we are this years Seventh Years of 1977! WE DID IT!" James yelled and with that last note, fireworks crackled, startling all of the teachers who had attended and James disappeared from the podium.

Lily looked around her, Sirius and Remus were missing, "What the hell?"

She looked around then spotted the three Marauders zooming around on broomsticks, throwing fireworks in the air, watching the sparks fly, smoke rising towards the air, the ceiling exploding with bright colors and blinding lights. Streamers, glitter, colored paper and balloons of different animal shapes (that moved and made noises) fell to the ground around her while music played in the background.

Obviously this was the boys going out prank.

Lily screamed happily, Alice jumping up and down next to her, and everyone through their black witches' hats in the air, then another blinding light- a camera light.

James, Sirius and Remus zoomed around the Great Hall to enormous amounts of family and friends applause and screams of joy until the last streamer fell to the ground in which they landed next to Lily and Alice, then bowed.

Dumbledore rose and walked to the podium, "I think after that there is nothing left to say or do so, happy holidays and good luck in your future endeavors! You will be sorely missed" with that he took his seat and did a small little jig that the Marauders Lily, Alice and Frank laughed at.

James kissed Lily, and then led her to the back of the Great Hall, "Lily- I would like you to meet my parents."

Lily bit her lip, "Are you sure James? I mean honestly-do they even know?"

James nodded, "Yes and they still love you."

"They haven't even met me!" Lily squealed nervously.

"So?" James replied as they stopped in front of a rather beautiful couple.

James' mother had wildly red hair, just like Lily did when she did nothing with it, and she wondered if that was a male-Potter thing. Her eyes were a glittering blue though, something that made her stare before she noticed the many crows feet at the corners of her eyes, obviously from all the laughing and smiling she did.

Lily then looked to James' father, who was tall, only beating James out by about two inches. He had the same messy black birds nest hair with brown eyes and glasses, but his chin was more chiseled and defined, where as James had softer features, like his mother.

She smiled, "Hello"

James grinned proudly, an arm around her, "Mom- Dad, this is my fiancée, Lily Evans."

"Son we never thought we'd hear the word girlfriend!" His father laughed and enveloped Lily in a hug, which she returned, when he pulled away he said, "Now don't go calling me Mister Potter, its Merlin."

Lily eyed him, "Like the Great Merlin?"

"Exactly right, dear! The Great Merlin!" his dad's eyes sparkled mischievously.

James rolled his eyes, "Dad! His name is Harry" he sighed and turned to his mother, "This is my mother, Evelyn" he gave her a slight push towards his mother, urging her to hug her.

Evelyn took Lily in her arms, and Lily felt that motherly hug that she had missed from her mother, and tears formed in her eyes. Evelyn pulled away, hands on Lily's cheeks wiping away her tears, "It'll be alright, dear. I'll take care of you. You're one of us!" she smiled brightly, "And we love you."

Lily choked, "Already? And you don't even know my imperfections"

Evelyn and Harry shook their heads, "We don't care about your imperfections, honey. We all have them" Harry said, "come on. We have a train to catch back to the Station. James your mother and I are so proud of the both of you! Lily, we had the liberty of having most of your stuff, with James', taken to our house already. I hope you don't mind"

Lily shook her head, "No, I was just hoping I could of helped out a little more, I don't want to be a burden…"

"Oh Lily" Evelyn had a very tinkling laugh, "You will be nothing of the sort. Come now, we have so much to discuss! We're having a graduation dinner for my Jimmy-Bunny so you'll have to find something to wear, or we could go shopping!" his mother said excitedly.

James groaned, "Mum!"

Lily laughed hysterically, "JIMMY-BUNNY? Oh my goodness, James that is cute!"

Evelyn nodded, "Isn't it just? He used to have this adorable little stuffed bunny and he would take it everywhere! I finally had to take it from him because it was covered in moss and dirt and grime and oh Lily you should have seen his adorable face!" she gushed, "Oh you can! I have a photo of it!"

Lily squealed, "I love photos!"

James groaned and did his best to change the topic, "So where's Melanie?" he asked hopefully, he missed his little sister.

"She's at home, babysitting Grandpa" Evelyn replied, "Honey I don't know how much longer Grandpa will live…" she whispered, "He's been a bit down in the dumps lately…"

James nodded, "He'll be okay…"

Lily bit her lip and wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked towards the train.

Sirius had caught up with the Potters on the train ride, he had gotten caught up with the girl had had asked out a couple weeks previously when they had gotten their NEWTS results.

From the train station they all apparated to James' house; where they landed on the doorsteps of a largely real-wood paneled mansion. Lily was in awe.

James opened the door for his family, (which included Sirius) and they all walked in. Lily sighed, "This house is beautiful!"

Evelyn smiled, "Thank you, James honey will you show Lily to your room? I didn't set up the guest bedroom, I figured it wasn't necessary after your last couple of letters" she winked, "I'll go and make dinner!" she called as she bustled into the kitchen.

Then at that precise moment, a younger girl with black in naturally curly ringlets bounced down the stairs with a teddy bear in her hand and a black shadow following her, panting.

Melanie looked up and screamed when she saw James, "JAMIE!" she ran towards him and James picked her up, twirling her around in the air.

"MELI!" he cried happily, "how are you?" he asked.

"Happy!" The little girl squealed, "And ooh is this Lily? That girl you tell me about all the time? And the one that Sirius says-"

"Yes that one Melanie" James said hurriedly, he gave a sheepish smile towards Lily before he walked towards her, Melanie sitting on his hip, "Lily, this is my little sister, Melanie"

Lily smiled, "Hello, Melanie!

"Hello Lily!" Melanie reached out for her, and Lily grabbed her hugging the small girl with both arms. The hug from the small girl was loving and innocent, something that Lily hoped her baby could do someday.

James eyed Lily, giving her the 'don't do too much' look before Lily set Melanie down. Melanie immediately latched her hand with Lily's, making Lily's heart melt.

"Aww!" Lily giggled, "She loves me!"

James nodded, "She did when she saw your picture. I'll show you in a minute" he knelt down, "Mel can you help Mum make dinner while Lily and I go make sure our stuff is unpacked?"

Melanie nodded, happy to help her older brother, "Yes Jimmy-Bunny" and with that she galloped off.

Lily giggled, kissing James, "You're family is so cute."

James led Lily up a staircase that wound to the left and up, and then to a hallway, and on the left was James' room, labeled James. Across the hall was Sirius' room, where loud muggle music was already playing.

"I wouldn't go in there" James laughed, "He's busy"

Lily made a face before following him into his room and then something brushed past her into his room, almost knocking her over when she grabbed the door, "Holy Merlin! What was that!"

"Grandpa!" James said excitedly, the shadow jumped onto James' bed, landing into a playful pose, with his two front legs splayed in front of him on the bed.

"So he's a Giant Schnauzer?" Lily offered.

James nodded, pouncing towards the older dog, "Sure is!" he replied in a growl-like tone, while he played with his dog.

"He looks like a Grandpa" Lily laughed, she looked around, enveloping her surroundings when she heard a cougar like his and growl. She made a face, "uh oh. Liam? Here kitty kitty, here!" she looked around and under the bed found her very angry and hissing black cat. She decided to leave him there.

Lily sighed and looked around James' room, though it was big, she didn't know if he would have enough room for her stuff in the closet.

James smiled as him and Grandpa played on the floor, tussling and turning while Lily began to make sure everything fit and then continued to clean his room.

James frowned, "Lily! I like it dirty."

Lily laughed, "I don't, and we have to share this room, remember?"

James sighed, "I guess so."

Lily smiled and walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him, "James can you believe it? We're having a baby!" she giggled.

He nodded, puffing up slightly at how proud he was of this fact, "Yes we are!" he smiled, then became very serious, "We have to get you to a healer."

Lily sighed, "Alright-I just don't want them poking and prodding around down there."

"They won't" James became jealous, not quite sure if he had just changed his mind.

They sat down on his bed, kissing softly. James ran his hand through Lily's silky soft red hair, massaging her lips with his when there was a knock on the door.

Sirius came waltzing in, "Woah there-poking leads to pregnancy!" he yelled, covering his eyes, "Blinding!"

James rolled his eyes, "We weren't doing anything. What's up?"

"Well," Sirius started, a serious expression on his face, "WHEN AM I GETTING MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT?"

Lily burst into a fit of laughter, "I forgot it was done. I was waiting for the right time to give it to you. James is it still…?"

She had arranged for Sirius' present to be taken to the shed in James' fathers' garden, so that Sirius wouldn't find it since he doesn't exactly do chores. He did occasionally, when he felt that he was being a nuisance. He did live there.

James nodded, "Yepp."

Sirius' jaw dropped, "What the fuck man?"

Lily laughed and ran out the door and down the steps, James followed, worried she would fall down the steps. Then Sirius followed and then Grandpa.

Lily screamed as she ran down the stairs, knowing Sirius was in a slight rage. He had the impatience of a hippo. He ran after her, "LILLIAN KIANA EVANS COME BACK HERE!"

Harry stared at the teenagers that ran through the kitchen, making Evelyn jump while she checked the steak in the oven, "MERLIN!"

James had filled Lily out on the landscape of his house, so she pretty much knew where she was going. She ran out onto the patio and found the shed across the garden where she ran to it and stopped and turned to protect the doors, "Now, Sirius" she said panting, "You can have this, but you have to SWEAR not to kill me because I know you'll love this present."

Sirius growled, "I better. You gave me a useless Christmas present Lilykins"

Lily laughed, "No I didn't" she turned and opened the shed doors. Inside was a shining black motorcycle with a red glimmer. His jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"

James and Lily nodded.

Sirius walked up to the bike and sat on it. The key in the ignition, he started the bike, listening to the engine rev underneath him.

Lily sneakily walked up towards him and pushed a little red button the right handle, "See you later Sirius!" she yelled over the engine and her and James started to back up while the bike rose in the air.

Sirius mouth dropped again, "Holy shit!" he picked up his feet from the ground, kicking the stand up and turned the bike so that he flew towards the more open part of the shed and into the wide open air.

Just as Lily had thought, Sirius flew off to enjoy his bike by himself.

James grinned, "I think he likes it, Lily"

"Good. That means more quiet time for us!" Lily replied kissing him.


	17. Cruciatus Cruelty

Chapter Seventeen

Over the next couple of days, the boys and Lily were consumed in wedding plans, much the boys chagrin. Evelyn had taken Lily to every wedding dress shop in France and they still had nothing she liked. Lily was becoming increasingly worried, she had no dress and the wedding was planned for that August, and it was June.

Alice, Evelyn and Lily were in London, doing some shopping for plates, caterers and dresses when they found the perfect shop. Lily stopped, gasping at the dress in the window. It was a beautiful white dress, with a corset top with the satin braiding in the back.

Her jaw dropped, watching as the soft essence of green glitter that appeared on the front of the dress. She stopped in front of the window, slapping both her hands on it, while leaving breathing marks on the glass.

"Lily you're over exaggerating just walk into the damn store" Alice laughed, "Come on!" she grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her into the store.

Lily ran to the front desk, "I NEED TO TRY ON THE WINDOW DRESS!"

She woman behind the counter froze, biting her lip, "Sweetheart I don't know if you'll fit-it's a size two and you look a bit…round in the middle."

Lily leaned over the glass show case that held crowns and tiaras, "Let me try the dress or I get my fiancée down here to shut down the store for inspection."

The woman nodded, "yes ma'am" and she rushed to the back of the store and came back with a green bagged dress, "Here you go ma'am"

Lily grabbed the dress and rushed back into the dressing rooms, scrambling to make the dress fit, and it barely did. She walked out, hearing Evelyn and Alice gasp.

"It's perfect!" Alice whispered, "oh and look at you're cute little tum!"

Evelyn smiled, "Turn, Lily! We want a good look at you!"

After making a few last minute adjustments to the dress, Evelyn bought the dressed and cast it to her own bedroom closet, knowing her son is enough of a sneak to peek at his own fiancée's dress.

Lily sighed, "Alright, why don't we hit somewhere to find something to eat? I'm starving."

Alice nodded, "Yes, can we please feed the preggos?"

Evelyn laughed, "Of course. Let's go" and they continued to walk through downtown London, when Lily looked up the sky, enjoying the warm lush sun the she saw a cloud that didn't quite fit with the rest.

The black cloud twisted and smoked until it formed a skull, with a snake protruding through the agape mouth. Instinctually, both her hands flew to her stomach, her purse falling to her elbow as she looked to Evelyn and Alice, who both had the same concerned looks on their faces.

However, before any of the three women could react to what they had seen, seven cloaked figures surrounded them on the street and forced them into a back alleyway.

Lily woke up in several intervals during the time that she was tortured by the Death Eaters. She did her best to look over at Evelyn, who had fought bravely to defend Lily and Alice before two Death Eaters cast Crucio on her.

Lily had done her best to also fight back, but after she was knocked against the brick wall in the London back alley, she didn't have much a chance to fight back.

The next time Lily woke up, she was laying in a hospital bed. Her eyes blinked and when she tried to sit up, every muscle in her body ached. She groaned and opened her eyes once more to the sounds of shuffling and sighs, "James?" she moaned.

James daintily grabbed her small, bruised and scratched palm, "Lily! You're awake!" she fully looked him in the face, and saw the tears streaks that were stained on his cheeks and she forced herself to sit up, "What's wrong?" she gasped, "Baby I'm fine-I know you're worried but everything is okay!"

James shook his head, "Honey- there's something we have to tell you…"

Lily paused, "oh no- Is Evelyn and Alice okay? Oh goodness I hope Alice's baby is okay. I'm our baby is okay James I was just knocked out" she said even though she wasn't exactly sure what had happened to her when she was passed out.

James shook his head, "My mother is fine Lily but there's something I need to tell you…" more tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he took a deep breath, "Lily…when you and Alice were knocked unconscious, the Death Eaters used the Cruciatus Curse on you, most likely a dozen times. Lily…you and Alice…you guys…." He took another deep breath, "You guys lost the babies…"

Lily stopped, staring at him, "You…you can't be serious. But James I don't feel any different…I don't understand…" she looked down at her now astoundingly flat stomach, and her eyes started to water and she leaned towards James, feeling the utter emptiness fill her as she realized she had lost a baby to the Death Eaters.

James wrapped his arms around her, crying with her. He told her how she was on a line of wizard drugs that covered her pain. However, since the Cruciatus Curse has no available pain reliever because it's an Unforgiveable Curse, the pain from the curse would still be there for quite awhile.

"Where is Alice" Lily mumbled, "I need to see Alice"

James nodded and kissed her, "She's been awake a lot longer than you, she's been waiting to see you. She already knows" he stood and left to grab Alice.

Alice came in alone. James decided to stay outside so that he and Frank could sit in silence and mull of their situations. Alice silently walked to Lily's bed, climbed on it and they huddled together, sobbing silently as they realized they had lost their first children to the evil of society.

Once again, time passed slowly for the group. Once Sirius and Remus had caught wind of the story, they came bearing gifts of love, protection and an insatiable anger that Sirius couldn't control when he had been so hopeful to have a Godson, and to have it ripped away from him he was furious.

Remus became increasingly worried about losing all of his close friends. He stressed about keeping them close and when he couldn't visit James and Lily he sent them a daily letter.

Lily and Alice were still healing from the immediate removal of their babies. Only able to walk for short distances, James and Frank did everything they could to keep their fiancées happy.

Evelyn did her best to comfort Lily, though she knew that there was no way that she could really connect with Lily on this type of level.

Even Harry took a keen interest in keeping Lily happy. He had asked Lily if she wanted anything at all that he could possibly give her and she had simply replied, "You and Evelyn gave it to me already!" she would then look over at her Fiancée, who was most likely doing his best to keep his room clean.

Three weeks after being in the hospital, Lily was finally able to walk about the mansion on her own; she sighed and was taking a break at the top of the stairs when Evelyn bumped into her, "Evelyn! I was just looking for you…do you think that I could take a look at James' baby pictures with you?"

Evelyn gave her a sad look, "Honey, I mean this will full respect, and I love you, but sweetheart- you can't dwell on your baby…"

Lily nodded, "I know but-I want to know what James looked like as a baby. I bet he was adorable."

Evelyn smiled, "Alright-come on."

Lily had dismissed James so that he could go play some manlier games with Remus and Sirius upstairs.

While looking through the pictures, Lily found several of James as he got older, during Hogwarts years, on a broomstick or making a funny face into the camera or looking like he just got caught being mischievous with Sirius in the background, a shocked look on her face. She laughed, feeling the emptiness ebb away as she watched James grow before he eyes.

Though, with time, Lily became stronger. She had told James she didn't want to postpone the wedding, and that she had full intention of keeping to the wedding date that had set, August 14 of 1977. James had been worried about her decision but had decided it best not to argue with her.

James was in the Wizards Best Suits Shop with Sirius and Remus and Peter, trying on the different suits. Lily had decided that she wanted everything to be a lime green and white. All the suits were white with green ties or bows and green flowers in the pockets, and the bridesmaids wore lime green halter top dresses that had corset backs. She had planned this down the detail on the forks, and Lily did not plan on postponing the day of HER wedding.

Alice and Frank had fallen on tough times, Alice was still in a rather deep depression, but was doing her best to keep up. She had cut her hair from long, black and silky to short black and spiky, saying it represented the loss of her baby and times to move on. She ended up keeping it like that.

Though Lily was starting to heal physically and emotionally, she was still missing something to baby, though she had never gotten the chance before. She started to spend a lot of time with Melanie, though James appreciated Lily loving his sister, he still wanted to spend time with Lily.

They both sat in his bed, his arms wrapped around her as she sat in his lap, her head against his chest as she started to close her eyes to relax.

"Hey love" James asked.

"mhmm?" Lily replied.

"Do you…do you think you'll ever be ready to try again?" James asked, "To have a baby?"

"Of course!" Lily replied, "Just not right away, I'm just…well honey I'm still a bit sore" she smiled sheepishly, "I think that if we did…you know, that I would be in some unnecessary pain."

James nodded, "I don't have to Lily, I just…well I love you and I want to know"

Lily smiled, though she knew that he was as horny as could be but she kissed him softly, "I'm sorry sweetheart"

James nodded again, still a bit sore himself, "It's alright…"

Lily yawned and stretched out, "I love you"

"I love you too Lily" He kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly, "Lily…I just-I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry I wasn't there for you that day. I feel that I should have, because then I could have protected you from this…this horrible experience in life. I love you and I'm so sorry…."

Lily turned around to face him, on her knees so that she sat above him an she lifted his head with both hands cupping his face, "James it would have happened anyways. Its fate- something that has a reason for happening" she kissed him, "It'll be alright, I promise. You are forgiven. I love you."

James pulled Lily back down with him to lay on the bed, and they fell asleep, holding each other and enjoying the peacefulness between them.


	18. Shocking Shopping

Chapter Eighteen

As the wedding day grew closer, Lily was starting to turn into a Bridezilla. She panicked over the little details on the cloth that covered the wedding tables, and she put off figuring out who was going to give her away.

She was sitting on James bed, reading a book when Harry came in.

He came in and sat down the bed, "James went to go make sure the suit fit. Lily, I wanted to offer…giving you away. I know that it's…different, but I wanted you to know that if I didn't feel in all honesty in ever centimeter of my heart that you two were meant to be together, I would have said something by now, because James deserves a woman who will tell him what's right, what he needs to do, and he needs a women, more importantly, with a mind of her own" he smiled, "And that's you. You are an amazingly wonderful woman, Lily Evans. You've grown not just in age, but in maturity over the last couple of months. You deserve to be happy, and I will make sure that both of you are"

Lily smiled, tears in her eyes, "I've been crying a lot lately" she laughed softly, and then crawled over to him and hugged him, "thank you, Harry. You and Evelyn have been fantastic and I couldn't imagine a better way to be given away."

Harry hugged her back, "its okay to cry, you'll be crying a lot in a week" he chuckled, "I'll take care of you."

"Thank you" Lily smiled, "Now where's my fiancée?"

Harry laughed loudly, "He's uh…taking care of the garden for Evelyn. She's had him out doing chores since she found out about the window smashing because of the bludger"

Lily laughed in response, "I remember that. Sirius hit it didn't he?" Harry nodded, and then Lily said, "Well then why did James take the blame?"

"Because Sirius has a date today" Harry replied, chuckling.

"Then James will make him pay for it later" Lily laughed.

Harry nodded, then took a moment to smile a her before he made his exit, telling her that he would leave her to her book.

Lily sighed, she finally had everything planned. She thought about how her parents weren't going to be able to join her at her wedding, and how said it was going to make her, but she knew that they would be watching her on her shining day.

Lily had tried to send a letter to Petunia, the muggle way, to invite her to the wedding, but Petunia never responded to the letter, so she figured it was a no. Alice, of course, was Lily's Maid of Honor, but Lily didn't have any other closer girl friends so she decided that Evelyn and Melanie would be her bridesmaids.

James had picked Sirius as his Best Man, and his father and Remus has Grooms Men. Peter had been sorry to decline to appear at the wedding, has his mother had mysteriously disappeared in Scotland, he said.

Lily sighed, the wedding was full of James' family and then people who had been invited because Harry and Evelyn Potter held very fancy dinner parties, and most people of the higher class were usually invited. She was not looking forward to the reception where she had to mix and mingle.

Lily had tried to make James agree that there was to be no hard liquor at the wedding, but he disagreed. He said that the best memories are of other sloshed members of the higher class society. She had given in, but made him promise not to drink too much before the wedding, because she wanted him coherent and charming during the vows.

Alice and Evelyn had forced Lily into agreeing to a Bachelorettes party. Lily was worried that she was going to be going to some strange male strippers joint, knowing Alice's point of views on entertainment. It was that night, and they had told Lily that she was to wear something absolutely smashing, which wasn't that hard considering Lily had a closet like a mall. James had been forced to magically enlarge his closet to accommodate for all of Lily's clothes. She smiled, James had made her a shoe rack that extended from the ceiling to the floor, and was in the back of the newly extended closet, he had said that it was an early wedding present. She was very, very pleased.

Lily decided to finally get out of bed, it was two in the afternoon. She had definitely over slept. She went to the closet and decided to wear a pair of skinny black jeans, black velvet boots and a white lace camisole that was covered with a black shirt that said "HIT IT AND QUIT IT" on the front. The shirt made her laugh, Alice had picked it out for her after Lily had told her that James and her had had sex.

To keep James from forcing Lily to stay home and spend time with him before the wedding, Sirius was kidnapping him after he got back from his date, whether he was done with the garden chores or not. Lily wondered if she should pick something out for James to wear or not. She grabbed her clothes and walked barefoot on the hardwood floors to the adjacent bathroom on the opposite side of the room and shut the large wooden door to shower.

An hour and a half later, Lily emerged from the bathroom, pristine, clean and obscene (later opinionated by James as he had said "You better Not being Hitting and Quitting"). She stepped across the wooden paneled floors once again and out of the bedroom where she descended the staircase.

She entered the kitchen and sneaked a peek at dinner and smiled when she took a deep breath of rolls baking in the oven, then the mashed potatoes that were sitting in the oven, keeping warm. She looked around and saw James standing, his back to her, on the patio, cooking steaks. A smile brightened her features and she walked outside, wrapping her arms around him, her head sneaking around his shoulder.

"Hello"

James grinned, "Hello"

"I thought you were supposed to have left by now!" She eyed him carefully.

"I was, Sirius is late and Remus was hungry so I decided to make dinner."

"I didn't know you could cook" Lily said, "That's very good, James. It smells delicious! I'm starving."

James puffed a bit from self pride before he nodded, "Yeah it's almost done, love. Shouldn't be but another five minutes, yeah?" he looked up and saw Remus coming towards them, stretching out his arms so that he looked more muscular.

Lily smiled, "Hello Remus!" she walked towards him and gave him a big hug, "How've you been?"

Remus hugged her back, carefully at first, then saw James watching and grinned at him, "accidentally" setting his hand on Lily's butt.

James burnt him self on the barbeque and flung the tongs at Remus' head, "asshole!"

Lily turned around, "James! Why did you do that? That's rude!" she turned away from him sitting down.

Remus laughed and then took a seat across from her at the glass summer table, shading them from the radiating sun.

"So" Lily started, "Where will you boys be going tonight?"

James coughed loudly and gave Remus a pointed look.

"We're taking James out on the town for a bit, Lils. Nothing you need to worry about" and in return, he gave James a wicked smirk.

Lily bit her lip, trying to decide if she believed them or not. She then nodded and sighed, longingly staring at the food on the grill.

James pulled out his wand and summoned plates to the summer table, while he checked the steaks on the grill. Once he found those to be satisfactory, he served himself, Lily and Remus up.

Lily stood, "I'll be back, I need a salad or something" she kissed James on the cheek as she passed.

James sat down and started to inhale his steak, "So" he started with a mouthful of food, "What are we doing tonight?"

"I'm not at liberty to release that kind of information at the moment" Remus replied, taking a bite of his steak.

James frowned, "It's nothing like a strip club right? Because really, Remus, just going out to the pub would be great. Aren't bachelor parties for guys who are sad to see their single days gone? I'm not so sad about it, Remus"

Remus shrugged, "Apparently, that wasn't up for you to decide"

"Apparently" James muttered, he looked up to see Lily walking in with a large bowl of salad and some mashed potatoes.

"Lily you made that fast" James replied, "Makes me look like a slow Loris"

"A what?" Remus and Lily replied in unison.

Lily set the bowls down on the table and dished herself up before she sat down to eat, very obviously hungry.

James shook his head, "Look it up, Remus"

"What is up, what is up my lovely looking ladies?" Sirius chuckled as he walked in, "Smells delicious. I can't believe I almost missed this" he dished himself up and sat down, "So, Lily darling, where are you going with the ladies tonight?"

James and Remus both gave incredulous looks at his ladies comment.

Sirius chuckled again and then continued to chow down on his food.

Lily stretched her arms out in front of her, shaking her hair out so that she can feel the sun glaze across her shoulders and neck, enjoying the warmth before it faded away.

When they had finally finished eating dinner, Lily collected the plates and was about to carry them into the kitchen when Alice jumped on to the patio and grabbed Lily by her shoulders, "Woman! It's time to get going! Why aren't you dressed?"

Lily frowned, "I thought I looked fine."

Alice checked her over, "Well…alright."

"Well jeeze don't be so happy about it" Lily replied as she walked around her into the kitchen.

Alice rolled her eyes and walked further onto the patio and clonked all three of the boys on the head, "Hello"

Sirius rubbed his head, his mouth full of food and whined.

Alice laughed and took Lily's seat at the patio table, "Well boys, tonight is the last night you will see Lily or James single."

"Finally" James growled and rubbed his tummy, groaning. He felt drunkenly full of food.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "James this means no more checking out hot birds on the street or going out on mystery dates or…or…or man nights!"

Remus gave him another incredulous look, "Are you serious?"

"Yes" Sirius replied, a malicious grin on his face.

"Not what I meant" Remus sighed, standing.

Lily returned, wiping her hands on a dish towel, "Well baby" she sighed and kissed James on the lips, "I love you" she smiled, "I'll see you later."

James wrapped his arms around her, "I love you too"

Sirius made an icky face, "So mushy gushy. Come on James it's time to get a roll on!" he grinned and clapped him on the back, "You two will see each other tomorrow!"

Alice smacked on the head again, "Shut up!"

"I'll be the one in white" Lily grinned up at James.

James laughed, "Not for long" he winked and kissed her again to stop her from making any refusals.

Later than night, Lily was enjoying herself with Evelyn and Alice. They had gone to London for drinks and some major shopping, which had always cleared Lily of her anxiety.

Evelyn was doing her best to keep up with the new styles, but she found it difficult since she was still an at home mom, "Lily what do you think I look best in?" she held up a green long sleeved shirt and the same shirt in a pale pink.

"The green, definitely" Lily replied, "You can't be afraid of your red, Evelyn!" she smiled happily, "it's a fantastic accessory."

Evelyn smiled and walked into the dressing room while Lily ad Alice pushed back the many hangers on the shelf. Behind them, the bell rang as someone entered the nook-end store.

"Hello, Mr. Manson, have you come to pick up your tux?" asked the clerk.

Lily froze, and she did her best to casually turn around, but failed when she tripped over her purse that she had set on the floor. As she faced the counter where the clerk and Jared Manson stood, she dropped all of the shirts, skirts, jeans and jackets she had piled on her arms to try on in different orders.

"Alice" Lily whispered sharply, "Alice it's him"

Alice walked out of the dressing room, "Lily, you lied to me this shirt does not look fantastic on- that sick bastard!" she hissed quite loudly. Loudly enough, that Jared turned to face them.

He hadn't changed much since Lily had last seen him, he had gotten taller, if that was possible, and his face was pale, like a ghost. The grin that played on his face was wide, and toothy, something that sent chills up and down Lily's spine.

He walked towards her.

"Hello, Flower" he growled, "How have you been?"

Lily did her best to remember that she had placed her wand in her back pocket for safe keeping, and then in succession every curse she could place on him, "Fine" she spat.

"Touchy" Jared hissed, "Well I'm only here to pick up my tux for the wedding"

"Wedding?" She squeaked.

"Yes, Becky and I are fiancées" He replied nonchalantly, as he carefully placed his tux on his left arm.

Lily frowned, "The blonde bimbo Becky?"

Jared frowned in return, "Lily such common names are rude, you shouldn't put yourself down on other's levels"

"Are you serious?" Alice hissed, "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! You sick bastard. Get the hell out of her before I curse you into a million pieces!"

"Feisty" Jared laughed, "Maybe I should have dated you instead. I would have had a fight."

Alice whipped out her wand, pointing it at his throat, "I'll have you know that I would have killed you the first time you touched me"

"Are you going to kill me, Prewett? I highly doubt that. I've killed people before. Lots of people." He leaned into her face, "People like you" there he took his leave, with Alice and Lily staring at his back.

Lily shivered, doing her best to hide back the tears that cascaded down her cheeks.

Alice growled and turned back to Lily, but found Lily's back to her, she sighed and wrapped her arms around Lily.

Lily shrugged her off, "No. I'm fine. James doesn't find out about this, got it? I will not let that bastard ruin me."

Stunned, Alice nodded, "Alright, well...why don't we wait for Evelyn and pay for our things? It's almost nine I think the movie should be starting soon."

Lily nodded and they picked up the large mass of clothing she had dropped on the ground and then she continued to grab a couple more things off the rack while they waiting for Evelyn.

Evelyn came out of the dressing room, quite pleased with herself as she had tried on, and liked, everything Lily had given to her.

The girls paid for their clothes and they banished their bags back to their bedrooms so that they didn't have to carry them down the street on their way to the Cineplex.

After gorging themselves on salty, buttery popcorn, soft drinks galore and chocolate, the girls stumbled out of the theatre, laughing and giggling to themselves as they laughed at what was supposed to be a frightening movie.

"Could you see the wires that guy was on?" Lily laughed, "It was rubbish, the whole thing"

Alice nodded, "Oh and that girl- she didn't look scared! She knew that guy was around the corner! She took forever to look-and then that fake AHHHH! Scream? Please."

Evelyn smiled, "Oh and that kiss at the end-no chemistry!"

Alice and Lily smiled, "There wasn't! And there was way too much lip locking, he was practically eating her face!" Lily laughed.

After the movie, Lily, Alice and Evelyn walked to a local bar and had a few drinks until about 2 when they arrived back home. Lily stumbled her way back to the bedroom she shared with James, giggling.

Alice had decided to take a bed down the hall in one of the many guest bedrooms the Potters had.

Lily did her best to quietly walk through the bedroom on the plush soft white carpet, not knowing if James was home yet. She almost tripped on her hope chest as she went into the bathroom to pee and then change into a new set of pajamas. As she came out of the closet she heard loud snoring, and she jumped before she realized it was James.

She giggled and collapsed onto the bed next to him, wrapping her arms around James.

The next morning, Lily and James both woke with very irritatingly excruciating headaches. Lily pulled one of the pillows over her head, the same pillow James had been using to cover his head and he groaned, "Lily you stole my pillow…give it back…"

"Screw you" Lily mumbled and clamped her fingers into the edges of the pillow.

James growled and tried to take it from her but gave up when his head started to pound.

"Good MORNING!" Alice chimed when she slammed open the door, "Time to get ready for the wedding sleepy heads!"

"Fuck off" Lily and James both growled.

"My, my, my!" Alice crooned, "Not such a happy attitude I see! Pepper Up potion should do the drink" she set down two giant glasses and poured the Pepper Up potion into them.

Then she proceeded to tear the sheets off the bed, hoping James and Lily were fully clothed, "Sweet Merlin, you are" she sighed, "Now get out of bed! Or I will personally make sure this is the worst day of your life instead! GET A MOVE ON LILY KIANA EVANS! JAMES HARRY POTTER YOU TOO OR I'LL LET SIRIUS IN HERE!"

"Sweet Effin Jesus, Alice" Lily groaned, "I'm up…" she sat up and reached for the glass of pepper up potion, when Alice handed her a small white pill.

"Muggle remedy for headaches. Come on!" Alice clapped her hands.

Lily took the pill and chugged the rest of the Pepper Up Potion and then rolled over to get James out of bed. She slid her hand up his side, softly nibbling on his ear, kissing his neck, "James, I love you but you need to get up…"

James moaned, "Fine…" he rolled up and out of bed, but suddenly sat back down, grabbing his head. Lily shoved the Pepper Up potion in his hands, and then Alice gave him the same small white pill before Lily and James finally made it out of bed.

"WEE! THE WEDDING DAY IS HERE!" Alice screamed, "I'm so excited!"


	19. Wedding Wonders

CHAPTER NINETEEN

James was doing his best to keep his nerves in check. The wedding was only hours away, and the more people he ushered in to the backyard of his parents mansion did he feel that much more queasy. _I have to admit my love for her in front of all these people? What if I fuck up? Lily would kill me! What I fart or something? _

To cool his nerves, James decided to have a drink, or two, maybe three, but he figured since it was just some spiked Butterbeer he would be fine. Then, he thought about the nights previous events, where Sirius and Remus had gotten quite creative in their Bachelors Party.

Sirius and Remus had blind folded James and kidnapped him to Remus' parents summer cottage, where there were women, drinks, sexual party games and movies.

James did his best to stay out of the sexual party games, he had his woman, he didn't need to fraternize. Sirius and Remus had no qualms with the whole thing, but once they were all drunk enough to not pay attention, James had done his part by taking the photos of his drunken mates, and he knew he would be the one to share those special pictures at their weddings.

James remembered the moments where Sirius tripped over one of the five girls he had over because she was lying on the floor, talking to Remus. Sirius had spilled his Fire Whiskey on the floor and with a slurred reaction, Remus had yelled at him and told him to "pick up bloody fucking mess".

Sirius and Remus had ended the night after they had taken a lady, or two, into a back room, and staying there for the rest of the night. James escorted the other two women to the door and told them they didn't have to go home but they had to get the hell out of here.

James passed out on the couch after having a couple shots of some type of muggle drink Remus had called Disaronno. Sirius and Remus had done there best to banish him to his bed at about 2 in the morning, seeing as they knew Lily would be worried if he didn't come home.

James looked at himself in the mirror, Lily had ordered that everyone in the wedding except for her and himself, would be wearing green, while they wore white. Lily said that her dress what special and that his tux would be almost completely white except for the tie and the unnecessary laces on his white groomsmen shoes.

James looked at himself in a pond reflection, dressed in this odd tux, but he thought it accented his birds nest hair and he shook it out, hoping it would look a little nicer for pictures. Lily told him to not to worry about it, seeing as magic doesn't work against magic.

He wondered what Lily looked like. She hadn't let him even take a peek at the wedding dress, and she had even been so cocky as to put it in their closet. He had tried to peek, but she had confounded him with a charm on the bag. He forgot what he was looking for and walked off to find Sirius.

He shook his head, all this work and the dress wouldn't even be on for 10 hours.

A sudden bright flash of light caused him to jump, "Merlin, what the bloody hell was that?"

"Sorry about that James" came the voice of Donny Creevey.

"S'alright, Don" James muttered as he rubbed his eyes. The Creevey's whole family was famous for pictures in the Wizarding World since the camera first came out.

Don grinned, he was a younger kid. About sixteen, younger than James, who was eighteen. After taking a few more random pictures that gave Sirius a headache, Don moved on to the inside of the mansion, were Lily was being guarded like a secret.

_So Don get's to see my fiancée before I do?_ James hissed in his head, _I should pummel him…Or I could sneak a look into the pictures first._

Before he could walk off to find Don, Harry clapped James on the back, "Good job, son. You look fantastic."

James grinned, "Lily sneaked in to help me. She told me to close my eyes and if I peeked she would know" he laughed, "Dad, I'm doing the right thing, aren't I?"

Harry chuckled, "Don't you think it's a little late for second guesses?"

"No that's not what I meant, I don't have a second guess about this it's just that…I don't know if it was too early, Dad" he sighed, "I'm worried about the war."

Harry gave a somber look, then wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders, "James, now is always the best time to get things done. You love her and as long as you guys are happy, there is nothing wrong with being married so young" he flashed James a confident smile, "You can't let war change your decisions, would you still be doing it this young without the war?"  
James nodded, "Yes, I love Lily."

"Then the war has nothing to do with this, son" Harry looked to the house, thinking of his wife, Evelyn, and his smiled, "I love you son. Remember that. You two will always have love. Don't let that go. Love is the strongest emotion someone can have; don't let someone take that away from you."

Harry nodded, "I love you too Dad, thank you"

"I was supposed to say that during the reception dinner, but I think this was a better time" Harry chuckled again; "Don't tell your mother. I'll just repeat it, Lily needs to hear it."

James nodded, the sly Potter smile on his face.

As Harry took his leave, Sirius popped up next to James. He looked ridiculous in the green tux, but he doesn't let things like that bother him, apparently, because he was still getting all the attention from the ladies.

"What's up, mate" Sirius grinned, "Another forty five minutes of single-time."

James rolled his eyes, "My single time was over when I was fourteen, Padfoot."

Sirius frowned, "Mate, you aren't having second guesses are you?"

James shook his head, "Not anymore. I'm doing the right thing."  
Sirius nodded, "You're right. You two are meant for each other" he paused, "I'll explain it later, but mate, I'm jealous of you" he looked away, "You found THE ONE, right away. She's there for you, every day, and yet you two are so different. I don't understand, but I hope I find that some day, mate. I want that. "

James laughed, "It's a battle, Sirius. Keep your wits about you"

Sirius chuckled, "It can't be that bad!"

"Nah, I just like to get her riled up" James laughed loudly, "When you find her, you'll know"

"I better" Sirius snorted, "Or it's your arse"

"Yeah, right" James replied.

Remus came running towards, "Hey, James, Alice needs to talk to you. She said something about Lily and Grandpa"

"Damnit!" James cursed and with a pop, he appeared into the now wedding dressing room, where he heard Lily sobbing, but he covered his eyes, "Lily? You okay? What happened?"

Alice sighed, "I covered Lily, you look"

Lily stood up and walked towards him, "J-James I can't-Grandpa was-I don't know- and Liam"

"Lily what happened" James asked, his heart racing, "It's okay, what happened?"

Lily bit her lip, "James- Grandpa…Grandpa attacked Liam…"

"What?" James gasped.

Lily nodded, "Grandpa came tearing out of no where and Liam ran and then Grandpa jumped on him and bit him and-and-James- Liam died…" the sniffles that Lily had before were now turning into more crying.

James wrapped his arms around Lily, "I'm so sorry Lily…" he looked at the cowering Grandpa in the corner and shot him a "What the fuck were you thinking?!" look and pointed at him, mouthing the words NO! BAD DOG!

James pulled away and lifted her chin, kissing her softly, "Baby, it'll be alright. I love you" he gave her a soft smile, "You'll get through this, I promise"

Lily nodded, "I know it's just…I've had him since I was a kid…"

"I know, Lily. But he's in a better place now. I promise you" James mumbled to her quietly.

Alice bit her lip, putting her hand on Lily's shoulder, "Lily, we know you love Liam but you only have a half an hour to get your make up on before the ceremony starts."

Lily nodded and stood up straight, keeping the wrap around her that Alice had given her.

James cupped her face in his hands and wiping away her tears with his thumbs, "I love you" he kissed her quickly.

"I love you too" Lily whispered, "Are you nervous? I am"

James nodded, "You have no idea" he whispered, "But its okay. That's normal"

"Really?" Lily asked and she received a nod from James.

"Please?" Alice asked, "We have to get going!"

James nodded and him a Lily shared a kiss before he apparated out of the bedroom to the ceremony outside.

He ran his hand through his hair while Remus and Sirius ran towards him, "What happened?" Remus asked.

"Grandpa attacked and killed Lily's cat Liam" James growled, "What was he thinking?"

Sirius frowned, "It's a cat"

"But it's Lily's cat!" James hissed, "She's had that cat since she was a kid!" he sighed, "Sirius it was the last living thing she had tied to her parents"

"Ah…" Sirius replied, feeling like an arse, "I wish there was something we could"

"We can't do anything right now but continue with the wedding" Remus replied, "Come on. We need to get everyone seated and in their correct seating. Everyone is here, right?"

James nodded, "Yes. All two hundred guests arrived, as usual" he sighed.

"Good" Sirius replied, "More people to hear my amazingly embarrassing speech.

"Fantastic" James mumbled and Remus and Sirius ushered him to the grooms spot on the raised stage for the ceremony.

It was surrounded by a gate like wall made out of green and white roses as a background. James stood on the right, with Sirius, then Remus then Frank at his side.

On the opposite side, stood Alice and Evelyn. Melanie would join next to Evelyn after she had finished her flower girl duty.

Music started to play, it came from all around them as the ceremony commenced.

James' heart started to race, he couldn't wait to finally see her, and he couldn't picture how great she looked into the dress. He had only seen the bottom, and it was white, a poufy.

When the wedding march started, little Melanie came forward, a giant smile on her round, baby-like face. In her hands, she held a white wicker basket with the petals of white lilies.

After, came Lily and Harry. Her hands lay on her arm, as he guided her towards James. Lily looked at her surroundings, at the two hundred people that were watching her. Her gaze was slow, hoping not to look like a crazed animal. She felt her hand, cold and clammy, against Harry's white tux, and she felt her stomach become uneasy, tumbling and turning in her stomach.

Then, she caught sight of James, standing in front of her as if he were just as nervous as she. He had tried a little bit to fix his hair, and he had adjusted his tux so that it fit better. A smile broke on her face and she stifled a laugh. Harry grinned beside her, and when they reached the stage, he took Lily's hand and set it in James', giving her away.

James held both her hands in his. Lily could see that his hands were just as clammy as hers. Out of his nerves, James winked at her, and the ceremony commenced.

As a surprise, Albus Dumbledore had been asked to marry James and Lily.

"We are gathered here today, because these two have been fighting way too long to not be married" His blue eyes sparkled mischievously, "We are gathered here today, because these two have been in love since they met on the train ride to Hogwarts, and it was pathetic."

In the middle of the ceremony, Lily and James were both forced back into that fateful day, where James had been pushed by Sirius and tripped my Remus, in perfect succession, at Lily's feet, and she had screamed and called him a pervert for looking up her cute green skirt.

Both of them grew a wide smiled, and tears formed in Lily's emerald eyes as she realized how far they had come.

"So let's get this show on the road!" Albus started, "James, do you promise to love, to hold, to cherish, Lily, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in darkness or good, until you two shall part?"

James nodded, "I do."

Lily's tears slipped down her face.

"Lily, do you promise-"

"Yes!" Lily squeaked.

"I wasn't finished yet" Albus muttered, causing laughter from the gathered family and friends, "Ahem. Lily, do you promise to love, to hold, to cherish, James, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in darkness or good, and mischievousness and chivalry, until you both shall part?"

Lily choked out a laugh, "I do"

James gave a quick frown and a muttered, "hey!"

"Then I now pronounce you, Misters and Misses, James Harry Potter. James, you may now kiss your witch."

James pulled Lily forward, putting a hand on her cheek, and the other on her hip, before planting a deliciously soft but sensual kiss on Lily's lips. It was all she could take to pull away from him.

Sirius cat whistled from the right and James kicked him.

"Witches and Wizards" Dumbledore smiled, "Lily and James Potter!"

The clapping resounded through the barricaded garden, and tears flowed down Lily's face, and James wiped them away, kissing her again.

"It's over!" Lily whispered to him.

"That it is. Can we get the hell out of here? I want to see what you've got under there" James winked, "I know you bought something."

"Shush you" Lily laughed, "No we can't leave. We have food, remember?"

James stomach grumbled, "That's what I was waiting for"

Sirius chuckled, "Now, you two better get comfortable, the groomsmen's speech is a good one."

James actually blushed.

Lily laughed, "Aww!"

Remus nodded, "He always does that when you aren't around, it's like he's part girl or something"

"So you tell me this now" Lily mumbled and James frowned, "Hey!"

"I was kidding!" Lily giggled, kissing him.

They were all ushered into the dining area of the garden, were the newly married couple was to be seated on another stage along with close friends and family.

Sirius raised his glass and smiled, his voice had been magically modified to be louder, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I proudly show you Lily and James Potter. James Potter, Prongs, my mate, we've known each other since we were only speaking in gibberish. But I think Remus and I both agree that you speak that fluently every man night after a couple of fire whiskies" a chuckle erupted, "Man, I can't thank you enough. Your family has put up with my , excuse my French, for almost 18 years, and I don't know what I can do to repay you for that" he clapped James on his back, and saw Lily tearing up again. James had his arm around her, leaning towards her, wiping away her tears, "Look at this!" Sirius laughed, "I'm about to cry, his best mate, and he's taking care of Lily, what a good man"

James rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless and Lily laughed, "Sirius it wouldn't be the first time you've cried over James!" she stuck out her tongue, "You're just jealous!"

Sirius nodded, giving the fake, oh yeah baby look, "Oh yeah, I can't have him to myself now. So depressed, yeah, I'm going to cry myself to sleep tonight baby. Speaking of sleep" Sirius grinned and Lily and James both blushed furiously, "We all know who won't be sleeping tonight, huh?" cat whistles erupted from the crowd in various areas but Lily was sure that one came from Dumbledore.

Sirius chuckled again, "Once again, I really can't tell you how excited I am that they're finally married. James would stay up in boys dorms at Hogwarts, wondering if he should just go over there, and talk to her. His heart would be fluttering away, and he couldn't move. This kid could dive 300 feet to get a snitch but he can't go talk to the girl of his dreams" he ruffled James hair, "Very cute", Sirius paused for more laughter, "Then there's Lily…Oh did I fraternize with the enemy? Hell yes I did. I loved seeing James wonder how Lily knew what he was up too. Lily was always so confused as to why I told her, but it's because I knew James did stupid shit."

"You told me to do that stupid rubbish!" James spat.

"I told you lots of things, James" Sirius replied, "Didn't make them true. But apparently you were so confounded with love you couldn't tell the difference. How cute. Back to Lily" he grinned, "I would tell her James was going to embarrass her in the hallway and she would blush then get shy and uncomfortable while James came running up towards her, wearing those geeky black glasses that he can't see clouds without, and then Lily would scream and run. SCREAM AND RUN, like James was a banshee or something. I can't blame her though; James can't be a little scary sometimes."

James rolled his eyes, "I'm sure."

Lily giggled.

"Anyways, I'm happy for you two" Sirius replied, "You two have this amazing connection, beyond any other level I have ever seen. Lily- you take his rubbish and you ignore it, but then you can't bring out the best in him. The best he was struggling to show you for years because he's a dumb ass like that. James, you've changed, brilliantly, for her. You've left your childish, pranking, Marauder side behind you…." Sirius and James both paused to look at each other and they laughed loudly and toasted each other, "Nah" Sirius and James chuckled and Lily rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't expected" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, James I hope I'll find the one, like you did. She's a wonderful woman, strong, independent, and has been through a hell of a fucking lot" Sirius said somberly, "And Lily, I love you. I love you both. You two give me hope in this dark world. Now don't screw it up. A toast, to Lily and James Potter!"

Cheers came from everywhere before the clanking of glass dishes erupted and Sirius took a large swig from his glass before sitting down.

"Thank you, Sirius" Lily whispered, "I love you too"

Sirius stood to give Lily a brotherly hug, and then James a molestative embrace that made people laugh.

The next person to rise was Harry. He took his time, waiting for the guests who had stayed for the reception, many had to leave, those who worked at the ministry, and those who had smaller children, like relatives, had left gifts and taken their silent leave.

Once everyone had quieted down, Harry smiled, "Good afternoon, as you all know, I'm Harry Potter, James' father" there were nods of acknowledgement, "I'm standing to talk about love" he gave a smile towards James and Lily, who returned the smile tenfold, "Could find a more brilliant couple? Look at them- they radiate love!" Harry laughed, "It's almost sickening

"In the midst of a war, of darkness, of shadows and death, these two are coming together, announcing their love as strong, and unwilling to bend towards the forces of evil. These two are strong, independent people, who still manage to prove the world wrong with their many challenges won" he eyed Lily, "I believe we have a very powerful couple, not just in magic or in being popular, but in love. They have something that the one we call Voldemort, does not. He will be defeated, by love" Harry paused for a dramatical effect, "But now onto a happier subject. I agree with Sirius, these two were made for each other. They compliment each other. They have aspirations to fight against the evil in the world, to raise a family and grow old together, as for Lily, I know she hopes it's fashionably" a few chuckles arose and Lily blushed.

"James" Harry started, turning towards him, "You've grown into a man much older than you seem. You have intelligence beyond your years and you sometimes use them" Lily giggled with the rest of the crowd and James gave an incredulous look, "But all the same, we know you will do well in whatever you strive to do. I'm just hoping it's not living with Sirius, I don't think Lily would enjoy that"

Lily shook her head vigorously and James frowned, "Why not?"

"I don't want to pick up your mess every day!" Lily replied.

James didn't have time to retort as Harry finished his speech, "You two will make it together, I can promise you this. You will love until the very end. I love you both and congratulations!" he raised his glass and took a drink.

Many others followed Sirius and Harry, including Alice, who poked and prodded at Lily's childhood, "She always wished she'd marry a prince in shining armor. Lily I thought you would stick to your ideals! What happened?" she had ruffled James' hair with a giggle.

Melanie had also gave a short speech about how much she loved both of them and that she better be getting a niece or nephew soon, the crowd laughed: for such a small child, she knew what she wanted.

After the dinner was over, the dancing had started. James and Lily were first, a slow and steady dance.

Lily smiled up at him, all eyes were on them, and her ringlet red hair cascaded down her back as James carefully glided her along the ballroom floor inside of the mansion.

"You look beyond words, Misses Potter" James whispered softly in her ear as he tipped her towards the floor and recovered her quickly.

"Thank you" Lily blushed, "You don't look half bad yourself, Mister Potter"

James wrinkled his nose and kissed her.

After that, the rest of the guests joined in.

Harry got his chance to dance with Lily, along with Sirius, Remus and Melanie. Sirius did his best to twirl her carefully, but gave up after because of the nine or ten shots of fire whiskey he had, but kissed her forehead, "I love you" he whispered, "You know that? You're the annoying little sister I never got" a crooked smile graced his lips, one that Lily saw very little of, "And I'm glad your marrying my brother. He needs someone to look after him"

James was currently dancing with his mother, who Lily could tell, was tearing up as James told her he loved her. He was at least a foot taller than his mother, and it warmed Lily's heart.

"I love you too Sirius" Lily smiled, "You're the annoying older brother I never wanted" She stuck her tongue out at him, "I'm kidding!" she laughed as Sirius scoffed and made a sound like a horse and was about to walk away when Lily pulled him back, "Sirius…" she whispered.

"Yes, Lilykins?"

"You'll be our kids Godfather still, right?" Lily whispered.

"Of course!" Sirius whispered, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I didn't change my mind after…what happened" he sighed, "But you'll get another chance Lily, I promise you will."

Lily smiled, "I will. James was so…upset. He was so excited in the beginning! He wouldn't let me do almost anything alone!"

Sirius nodded, "You have no idea…that's all he talked about when you weren't alone. He was excited" he paused, "But Lily it wasn't your fault, you know that right?"

Lily shrugged.

"It's not your fault!" Sirius gasped, "None of it is! You were minding your own damn business" he sighed and hugged her in the middle of the dance, "I promise you. Now, do you want me to tell James what your worried about? Because I will. He's coming to steal you back right now"

Lily shook her head, "NO don't do that! Are you crazy?"

Sirius laughed, "I've been told that. Now be good" he smiled and took her hand, giving it to James before he stalked off, "WHERE IS REMMY?"

Lily laughed as James spun her around in the air, "My lady, it's almost time for us to leave"

"Where too?" Lily asked, hopefully.

"That's a secret, love" James smiled, "Not sly enough"

Lily pouted while the rounded to it's end.

"Well it's been a FANTASTIC night!" James yelled, "But we'll have to catch you later, we have somewhere to be" he grinned and Lily blushed.

"We'll be home soon!" Lily smiled and waved while James picked her up and she screamed, causing him to chuckle.

"You know the drill love" James smiled, "Say goodnight Lily!"

"Goodnight Lily" Lily sighed again, "Really? Was this necessary?" She asked.

James nodded, "Yepp. Come now love, we have to blind fold you and kidnap you while we apparate" he pulled out a black handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around her eyes and then wrapped his arms around her while they apparated from his parents hallway.

_A/N: Holy crap! 13 Microsoft Word pages! This is the longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed it! The Honeymoon will be up next. I don't know how long that will take because I already had the wedding in my head before I wrote the chapter. Don't forget to review! The reviews keep me going. Oh, and I know it's been a while since I last updated but I was busy with Senior stuff at school. It sucks, I know. Anyways I'm done rambling! _


	20. Sexual Initiations

CHAPTER TWENTY

James and Lily apparated a long distance from what Lily could tell. She had to use her extra senses since she was blind folded, and she didn't really think it was necessary but she figured James was just being extra cautious around her.

When the squeezing feeling around her throat loosened, she felt her weight fall and suddenly come short and James landed, gracefully, on the ground.

James sat her on the ground and then pulled the blind fold off before he swiftly picked her up, nudging the already open door to a 3 story wooden house somewhere she had no idea where but the grass was greener than anywhere she had been before, and flower beds were covered in flowers. James carried Lily into the house and up three flights of stairs onto the Master Bedroom King Sized bed and kissed her, softly, at first, before the kiss deepened, causing Lily to moan pull away for air.

James frowned and pouted before he pushed her back and settled on top of her after Lily had scooted up closer to the headboard of the bed, she giggled at his face.

"So, Misses Potter" James grinned at her, inches from his face, "What would you like to do?"

"I think you know what I want to do, Mister Potter" Lily replied.

"Good" James kissed her, his eyes closing as he melted into her, "So where should we begin?"

"Here" Lily replied, "It is the softest place"

James nodded, "But there's no TV."

Lily giggled, "James you don't need a TV."

"But it's for the…sound?" he offered.

"No" She replied softly, "You just want to watch it"

James frowned but nodded, "Fine…you're right"

Lily smiled and James rested his head on her chest. They were both extremely exhausted from the night before, and it was already midnight. Before Lily and James could both open their eyes one more time, they both passed out on the bed, wearing their wedding clothes.

The next morning, Lily stretched out and groaned, "What the hell" she looked at herself, she was in her dress. Alice would kill her. Lily sighed and nudged James, she needed him to get out of her dress.

"James- James I need help"

"Lily I'm tired…" James growled, "Go to sleep"

Lily frowned, "But I need help taking the dress off" she looked at the clock on the nightstand, "And it's noon! Get up you lazy arse!" she laughed.

James popped one eye open as he heard her talk, "Help then?" he whispered slyly, "Hmm" he sat up, staring at her.

Lily nodded, "The corset backing is too low for me to reach, could you, please?"

James grinned and got out of bed, still dressed in his tux. He had kicked his shoes off in the middle of the night. The green rose that had been tucked into his chest pocket was crushed and dried. He walked towards her and she turned her back to him and he pulled a loose end from the bow that was made at the lace-up corset.

Lily stretched as she felt the ability to breathe again, before she remembered what was underneath her wedding dress. She giggled as she realized James had stopped breathing.

Lily turned towards him. She was dressed in a black corset that was adorned with green bows between her breasts and on the hips of the black thong she wore. On the sides of the corset were green lace-ups and the curvature of her breasts were accentuated by the heart-shaped top of the corset. James picked Lily up and kicked her dress out of the way before he threw her on the bed; a slight growl erupted from his throat.

"You held out on me!" James hissed.

Lily laughed, "No, you fell asleep"

"So did you! You held out on me!" He replied.

"Oh shut up and kiss me" she replied and pulled him down on top of her. She ran her thin fingers through his tousled hair as James crushed his lips to hers.

His hands wandered down her sides and then up her stomach to the valley between her breasts to her throat, just below her ear where he lifted her, planting kisses on her chest.

Lily moaned softly as he whispered, "I love you" in her ear and moved down to her sides where he untied both of the bows on her corset and pulled it off.

James had a couple minutes to marvel at her before he was forced to switch positions with her. Lily forced off his white tuxedo jacket, his white button up collar shirt and was unzipping his pants.

"Not fair!" James whined as he rolled her over, "You, Misses Potter, need to be patient" he chuckled and kissed her.

Lily pouted and stopped, purposefully sliding her thin fingers up his stomach to his chest where she dug her nails in and nibbled softly at his shoulder.

James shivered, trying to contain all of his excitement as he realized how close they really were.

Lily too could feel it, the mix of love and lust she had at the moment was making her moan in James' ear as the feeling ran through all her veins from her toes to the tip of her head.

James growled, "Can you stop being so damn amazing?"

Lily managed to giggle James lifted her up and stared her in the eyes, slipping his arms around her waist so snap open the corset top. Lily looked away for a moment, like she was unsure of her position before she said, "Fuck it" and wrapped her arms around James and kissed him, all the anxiety she had had before vanished. She put her heart and soul back into it. She felt James press himself against her, shaking from desire for her. Lily whimpered against him, placing soft kissing against his jaw line as James undid the last snap and the corset was ripped from her body after to snaps from her leggings. Half naked, James looked her over before he groaned and smashed his body against hers again.

"Have I told you how much I miss seeing you naked?" James growled.

Lily shook her head, "No you have not but will you please shut up and pleasure me?"

James chuckled and nodded, his black hair fell into his face before James jerked it from view. He planted kisses from her lips to her chest before he cupped both her breasts and moaned.

Lily arched her back into him, feeling the rush she had missed for months. She reached over to him and started to unbutton his shirt after enjoying James' breast fest.

Lily ripped his shirt away and was going to start on his pants once more but James shook his head, "My turn"

Lily whined and before she could start James had kissed her again, while running his hands down her sides to her leggings. He pulled back and slowly pulled both of them off as he stared her in the eye. His smoldering brown embers made Lily shiver, he was so hungry for her.

James then moved up, and Lily slowly lowered herself, readying herself for him as he moved half way up and grabbed the tops of her thong and pulled them down. Lily, out of excitement, giggled and pulled him forward before he could get a good look at her.

He groaned as she pressed her mouth to his, sliding her tongue over his lower lip, begging for entrance in which he always gave. Her hand on his cheek and her other winding itself in his hair, Lily slowly positioned herself so that her legs were wrapped around his waist.

James frowned as she kissed him, "Lily that's not fair"

"Let me take your pants off" Lily whispered softly in his ear, if James could have gotten any harder he would have. He just nodded, oh it was still new for him to hear those words from her. It was still new feeling her, seeing her, after all this time. He still loved her like he had in the beginning but it was more sexual now, something that she had complete control over.

James lifted himself so Lily could walk her fingers down his chest and stomach to his belt, where she unbuckled it, and slid the belt through each loop. After, she pulled it through the last loop and threw it off to the left side of the bed, not worrying where it went. She worked her fingers to unbutton his pants and pull down the zipper, very, very slowly.

James growled, "LILY! COME ON!" he gave her a slight sexually irritated glare before he pushed her back on the bed and kissed her before taking off his pants.

"Jaaaammmmie" She whispered against his lips, "You weren't very patient"

"Fuck patients" James hissed and pushed down his boxers, "I need you".

Lily grinned and kissed him again as James positioned himself over her for the first time in months.

James started at her forehead, kissing and biting her softly so that by the time he was inside her, he had reached her mouth.

She gasped as he entered her, just before he kissed her.

He moaned, oh it was something he had definitely missed.

"Faster" Lily sighed, "FASTER"

James continued his motions, making Lily wriggle and writhe beneath him, which made him barely able to contain himself. He looked down, seeing Lily's red hair splayed behind her as she twitched and moaned and whined from excitement. He could tell-she was getting closer, closer-almost there.

When they both reached their climax, James shouted her name, as Lily shouted his. They both silently agreed, this was definitely something they would not go without for a long time again.

Lily was breathing heavily while James crushed himself on top of her, and they lay there for a minute or two before James put both his hands on the sides of her face and said, "hot damn Lily Kiana Potter I love you so much".

All Lily could do was laugh, he had successfully done everything right, again, like always. He was the only one she could rely on to be perfect when she needed him to be. The only person she could ever really love. James smiled and laughed with her.

Lily smiled as James pulled away, lying next to her. She watched as he shook out his head, then looking for his glasses as he realized that had disappeared at some point in time.

Lily found them, lodged between her back and the bed. She lifted them to his face and put them on and then smiled, "James do you think you're ready for round two?"

James looked at her, staring, his jaw dropped before a slow grin made it's way on his face, his ember orbs glowing again, "I think I can manage".

Lily laughed as James initiated their favorite time spending moments.


End file.
